Love is Strong
by Addict-of-SasuNaru
Summary: [Title change. It was Nekochan]CatSasuke. FemaleNaruto. Jealousy. Missions. And a supercool festival what else could you ask for. Oh and theres definatly alot of drama. Definatly. SasuNaru COMPLETE
1. Black Cat

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any other anime.

Claimer: I do own myself and the wacky ideas that come with me.

Authors Note: Hopefully this story is a good idea. If not I'm sorry I tried my best to think of one. Any way lets get on to the first chapter of my Stoyy. YYYYYAAAAYYYYYYY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One: Black Cat.**

_' I'm a cat. How could this happen?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he starred at his reflection in the water. Sasuke in cat form could remind you alot of Sasuke in human form. Literally. Sasuke had a shinny black coat that almost looked blue and his eyes were black. _'This is stupid. All that happened was that me and the rest of team seven were on a mission and we were fighting a bright light hit me and I hit the guy who hit me with the light and we finished the mission, came back home, got some food to celebrate finishing the mission an then I went home and fell asleep. But ofcoarse when I woke up I was a cat.'_ Sasuke turned his head away from his reflection and starred at the ground. _' Maybe it was because I got hit with that light, but the only question is, why did it turn me into a cat?'_ Sasuke walked over to the fence and jumped over it landing on his paws._ 'How am I going to tell Kakashi-sensai that I'm a cat? I certaintly can't talk to him.'_ He looked around at all the people who seemed to be starring at him. Some even seemed to be backing away. _'Supersticous freaks. '_ He closed his eyes as he walked. It was about eight o'clock at night and there weren't alot of people in the streets it's nice and peaceful. At least it was nice and peacful. Sasuke suddenly felt like he was being lifted up. He opened his eyes and all that he could see was a pair of big ocean blue eyes.

"Why hello little fella." The blonde haired girl said pulling Sasuke close. "Are you lost?" Sasuke looked at the girl closer. She had blonde hair that reached mid-back and ofcoarse her ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue sundress with a pair of black sandels. " I'm gonna take you home." When the girl said that Sauke tried to fight his way out of her grasp. She pulled him arms length apart and starred into his eyes. "What's wrong?" she said while her eyes were filling up with saddness. " You don't wanna come home with me?" Sasuke gave out a little cat sigh and stopped pulling away. The girl smiled and pulled Sasuke close again.

Within five minutes they were at her house, she pulled out a key with her free hand and unlocked the door. When she entered she carefully put Sasuke on the ground and closed the door. She turned on the lights and walked into the small living room. "I'm sorry," The girl started. Sasuke looked up at her. "I can't afford anything else an apartment is all I can afford." Sasuke tried to say 'It's okay' but all that came out was a small "Meow."

The girl giggled. "Well I'm gonna have to let you roam around yourself I have to get up early tomorrow. I have a mission." Sauske looked up at the blonde._ 'Who is this girl. I've never seen her around. I wonder if she's new to Kohona.'_ Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her giggle.

"It's almost as if you're trying to figure out who I am." She bent down and started to pet Sasuke behind the ear. And the most unthinkable thing happened. Sasuke began to purr. The girl giggeled again. She got up and walked into a room closing the door behind her.

Sasuke was just sitting there purring. _'It felt so good.'_ Sasuke thought purring. _'Wait a minute. It felt GOOD! I need to learn to control myself in this body.'_ Sasuke got up from his sitting position and started to look around. _'First things First. I have to try and figure out who this girl is.'_ Sasuke walked into a dark kitchen. A calendar was hanging on the wall with some writing on it. Sasuke squinted to try and see what it said but even with his new eyesight he couldn't read it. Sasuke jumped up onto a table and ran to the end. The calendar was only a few inches away from him. He stretched his head farther, but he still couldn't read it, he stretched farther, and farther. He could see it. But unfortunatly he was stretched out a little to far. Sasuke fell and when he tried to grab onto something it ended up being a towel which held alot of clean dishes.

_**CRASH**_

Sasuke stood up. _'Owch'_ Sasuke thought. the lights turned on and the girl came running out of her bedroom. She bent down and picked up Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and he thought he would find anger residing in those blue eyes but instead he found worry. "Are you okay Neko-chan?" The girl said pulling him close like you would if you were about to burb a baby. Thankfully for Sasuke he could see the calendar, but what was on it shocked him the most was he saw his name on it, under July 23. The exact words were 'Happy Birthday Sasuke.' _'How does she know my birthday.'_ Sasuke took his paw and turned it until he saw onother Happy birthday on September 15. 'Happy Birthday Kakashi-sensai'_ 'She knows Kakashi-sensai.'_ Sauske turned through a few more. _'Okay this is getting weird. She knows eveyone on team seven exept for Naruto. Well lets check Narutos Birthday spot.'_ Sasuke flipped through a few more until he got to October. He looked at October 10 and nearly fainted. There on Narutos birthday it said...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm thinking I should stop here and keep you waiting for more. Yeah...That's what I'll do I'll torture you. You'll never know what it says until you read the next chapter. Mwahahahahahahahah. Mwahahahahahahaha. Wait that would be mean. Never mind I'll continue on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...Happy Bithday Me._ 'Are you trying to tell me that this girl is actually Naruto!'_ Sasuke screamed in his mind. _'That's impossible, Naruto is a boy not a girl. Right? But if this isn't Naruto then how does she know Sukaras Birthday and Kakashis and Mine and even Irukas. I've never even seen her around so that is the only explianation. This girl is Naruto.'_ Naruto pulled Sasuke away from her and looked at him n the eye with curiousity. "Are you okay? You seem a little shocked."

Sasuke looked up and made eye contact with Naruto or was that really her name. He quickly looked away and jumped down from her arms. "Neko-chan? What's wrong?" Sasuke looked at her again _'Why is she calling me Neko-chan.'_ Sasuke thought. But he figured it out. _'Oh that's why Neko means Cat. Obivous Naruto.'_ Naruto bent down in her night gown and started to pet Sasuke behind the ear. Once again he started to purr but he soon snapped out of it. _'No you must not purr. Whatever you do do not purr.'_ Purring was heard throughout the small apartment. Naruto giggled and picked Sasuke up bringing him into her room. She shut off the lights as she made her way to the bedroom and when she got to her room she gently put Sasuke down and headed over to her bed. when she was all covered up she started to pat the bed. Sasuke caught sight of the hand movement. "Come on Neko-chan. Come up on the bed." She kept patting the bed. Sasukes eyes watched the hand move up and down, up and down. 'Stupid cat urges. what is is with cats anyways there amused by the littlest things.' Sasukes eyes still wayched the hand go up and down. He couldn't take it anymore he jumped up and landed on the hand playfully biting down on it. Naruto giggled. "Good night Neko-chan." She said turning of her over head lamp and falling peacefully to sleep._ 'So I guess I have to put up with this for awhile.'_ Sasuke yawned and curled up on the soft bed._ 'Atleast until I find away to fix this.'_ Sasukes eyes slowly shut and he entered a world of dreams atleast until morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay this time I'm serious this chapter is done and over with I hope you liked it. Please review it would make me happy. Any way Toodle-loo I'll try and update soon.


	2. Cat Bath

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: Nope I still own no anime.

Claimer:But I know I still own me. hehehehehe.

Authors note: OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. I am so sorry I haven't updated. This is so nat a way to start a story. I am sorry. I got really busy with school and soccer. I really am sorry I hope this chapter will make it up to you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last Chapter:_

_"Come on Neko-chan. Come up on the bed." She kept patting the bed. Sasukes eyes watched the hand move up and down, up and down. 'Stupid cat urges. What is is with cats anyways there amused by the littlest things.' Sasukes eyes still watched the hand go up and down. He couldn't take it anymore he jumped up and landed on the hand playfully biting down on it. Naruto giggled. "Good night Neko-chan." She said turning of her over head lamp and falling peacefully to sleep. 'So I guess I have to put up with this for awhile.' Sasuke yawned and curled up on the soft bed. 'Atleast until I find away to fix this.' Sasukes eyes slowly shut and he entered a world of dreams atleast until morning._

**Chapter Two: Cat Bath**

Sasukes small cat body slowly rose and then fell. He was peacefully sleeping on the warm bed. The small black cat opened his eyes a bit still sleepy. He slowly stood up and stretched. He looked over at the clock and it read in bright green 8:23 am._ 'Kakashi-sensai called for a meeting at 10:00. I better make sure the dobe is getting ready.'_ Sasuke jumped down from the bed and out of the small bedroom into the small kitchen. Naruto was in the kitchen cooking. Sasuke starred at the girl Naruto still amazed that this small, thin, fragile looking girl was one of the most biggest troublemakers in Kohona. It surprised him. Really it did. Naruto started to hum a tune as she put some pancakes on the table. She put butter and maple syrup next to the small stack of pancakes. Her eyes shifted from the table to the floor and she caught sight of Sasuke. She smiled. " Hello Neko-chan. I didn't know you were awake." Naruto bent down and carefully picked up the small body sasuke was traped in. Naruto held Sasuke at arms length and looked at him carefully, then smiled. " Neko-chan your a mess. Were gonna take a bath." Sasuke started to blush under his black fur. _'No. No. No. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke. Realize this and realize it fast.'_ Sasuke thought struggling to get out of Narutos grip. " Neko-chan. You have to take a bath no matter what."

Naruto walked down the small hall and entered the bathroom. For such a small apartment it had a pretty decent sized bath. The bath was built under ground and was just like hot tube accept you could make it cool instead. She set Sasuke on the floor and shut the door. She looked at Sasuke and he started to claw at the door. "No. No. Neko-chan. you need to get used to the water because from now on your taking a bath when I do." she smiled. "That way you'll have a nice shinny coat."

_'That isn't why I don't wanna take a bath with you, you dope.'_ Sasuke thought frantically clawing at the door. Naruto giggled. Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto but what he saw was not what he expected. Narutos shirt and pants were of and all that were left was her light blue bra and panties. Sasukes whole body turned red at the sight of this. Naruto looked at Sasuke and blinked. "What's wrong Neko-chan? You look like you just saw a ghost. " Indeed it was true Sasukes small mouth was slightly open and his eye was twitching. Naruto pulled her bra off and poor Sasuke turned stiff. You might think what I'm about to tell you is impossible but it isn't. Sasuke got a nosebleed. That's right Sasuke, the amazing Sasuke Uchiha got a nosebleed just from looking at a girls breasts. Naruto finished getting undressed , walked over to Sasuke and picked him up. "Neko-chan it's almost as if your blushing. Your whole body feels hot." Sasuke was pressed against Naruto which made the small creature blush more._ 'Why am I blushing I mean god it's just Naruto. Naruto doesn't mean anything to me. It doesn't matter if I saw her naked.'_ Sasuke gulped._ 'Or am being pressed up against her naked skin. Or am about to take a bath with her. I-it doesn't matter.' _Naruto slowly stepped into the cool water and sat down, She held Sasuke and slowly made sure water was drenching his fur. When Sasuke was all wet she grabbed the shampoo and squirted some on his fur. She lavished his fur with shampoo and made sure it was worked into his skin and then rinsed the shampoo of. After she was done with Sasuke she placed him by the bath and quickly washed her hair exept she also used conditioner.

After that Naruto got out of the tub. Sasuke starred at Narutos now wet naked body. 'Oh my good lord. She, she is so hot when shes wet.' Sasuke shook his little cat head. 'What are you thinking are you stupid. Naruto is not hot. I mean it's Naruto for pities sake.' Sasuke closed his eyes tight trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He didn't even realize he was being picked up untill he felt himself being dried off with a towel. Sasuke opened one eye and starred at Naruto. Her eyes were filled with love and kindness. _'Was Naruto always like this.'_

"Listen Neko-chan. " Naruto said holding Sasuke out arms length. "I have to got to my team meeting today so you can either stay here or walk around town for a bit you choose." Naruto smiled. _'Walk around town.'_ Sasauke said he knew she wouldn't be able to understand because she can't speak cat. "Walking around town it is." Sasuke starred at Naruto. _'How did she know that.'_ Sasuke thought. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and Sasuke followed she was now wearing Narutos usual orange jumpsuit and put the Kohona headband on. "Ok you ready Neko-chan. I'm gonna show you a trick." Naruto stood straight up and performed a couple of hand signs then muttered the words "Shonen no Jutsu." (Boy no Jutsu in english). There was a big puff of smoke and boy Naruto stood were girl Naruto was once standing. " Wasn't that cool Neko-chan." Naruto said in his now boy voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'How immature.'_ After that Naruto raced to the bridge when Naruto was out of sight Sasuke made his way to Tsunades office. He was still getting glares from the superstitous people in the village and the rest didn't even pay attention to him. When he finally stood infront of a door that lead to Tsunades office he paused._ ' Now how am I going to get in?'_ After Sasuke thought that the door opened and out walked his sensai, Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at the small black animal and Sasuke looked at him. Kakashi smiled.

"Hey Sasuke." Kakashi said and walked away. _'Hello Kakashi-sensai.'_ Sasuke sat there still starring at the door. Then it hit him._ 'Wait a minute.'_ Sasuke ran down the hall and caught up with his sensai. He clawed at his sensais feet hoping to get his attention. Luckily it did. Kakshi looked down and smiled. "What you didn't think that I wouldn't know." Sasuke gave a small nod. " Well I do and the only question is how to get you out of that body." Kakashi bent down and picked Sasuke up by the scruff of his neck. Sasukes tail went between his legs as do all kittens tails when there picked up by the scruff. "Oh well lets take you to see Sakura and Naruto shall we." Kakashi poofed and they both ended up at the bridge. Right infront of Sasuke sat Naruto and Sakura they both looked out of it. Even though Naruto seemed fine this morning. "Hello Sakura, Hello Naruto, how are you two this morning." Kakashi said with a smile.

They both looked at him with tired eyes. "Fine. "They said at the same time.

"I take it Sasuke isn't here yet." Kakashi said his smile growing wider as he held Sasuke in his arms.

"No he isn't, Should we look for him?" Sakura said sadly.

"No he...just...well...hes just on a mission right now." Kakshi said making up an excuse.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?"Sakura questioned.

"Because its a private mission." He said slyly.

"I hope he's okay."

"He is."

"So what are we doing today Sensai?"Naruto questioned.

"Well we need to find this little guy a home." Kakashi said holding out Sasuke.

Naruto quickly grabbed for the cat and snatched it out of Kakashis hands. "Naruto why did you do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because..."Naruto said quietly"...you'll hurt Neko-chan."

"Neko-chan? Are you saying that this cat is yours." Kakashi questioned his smiling growning bigger.

"Yea I found him yesterday." Naruto said happily.

"Ok then Naruto from now on you'll take care of Neko-chan."Kakashi said the last words louder than the others hoping to get Sasuke mad but the small cat just glared at him. Kakashi took Sasuke out of Narutos hand and whispered in his little cta ear. "Good Luck...you'll need it." He than placed Sasuke on the ground and walked away. Sasuke looked at the blonde and she had a big smile plastered on her boy face. '_I'm gonna be dead by the time they fond a cure for this.' _Sasuke sighed and walked along by Naruto on there way to Narutos house. His new house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again I am so sorry I didn't update fast. I'll try to get the next one out faster its just that school and everything else I have to do. It's hard. I mean I play soccer have a job have homework and on top of that I have to go to my fathers (not a good thing). Well please review I hope you liked this short chapter hopefully I'll have time to make one longer.


	3. Curiousity Brought the Cat a Kiss

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: I still, I repeat, Still own no anime.

Claimer: I still own me though. Exept if you count a parent saying 'Evrything you own is mine until you move out of this house including you.'

Authors Note: Thank you Hikory. That was great advice a owe you one and I think I'm gonna go with you idea. By the way the dates in these are purely guesses I have no idea when they actually happened. So this chapie is especially dedicated to Hikory for being such a good friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Ok then Naruto from now on you'll take care of Neko-chan."Kakashi said the last words louder than the others hoping to get Sasuke mad but the small cat just glared at him. Kakashi took Sasuke out of Narutos hand and whispered in his little cta ear. "Good Luck...you'll need it." He than placed Sasuke on the ground and walked away. Sasuke looked at the blonde and she had a big smile plastered on her boy face. 'I'm gonna be dead by the time they fond a cure for this.' Sasuke sighed and walked along by Naruto on there way to Narutos_ _house. His new house._

**Chapter 3: Coriousity Brought the Cat a Kiss**

_**A Couple Days Later**_

Sasuke sat on the arm of the small couch. His tail was swaying back and forth. _' I still can't figure out why Kakashi realized it was me. I'm stumped.'_ Sasuke thought.

" Hey Neko-chan," Sasuke turned his head towards the blonde girl. " I'm having company over for a little bit okay. I hope it won't bother you." Sasuke just starred at the girl. She had a light pink sun dress on and around her waist a darker pink ribbon tied around and settled into a bow. Her hair was put up into pigtails held up by the dark pink ribbon and she had a pair of white sandles on. Sasuke shook his head a little signaling that it was okay to have company. "Thank you Neko-chan." She said giving his a kiss on his little pink nose. Sasuke blushed under all of his raven colored fur. Naruto carried Sasuke down the hall and put him in her room. " She isn't to fond of cats so you have to stay in here." Sasuke looked up at Naruto and sighed._ ' I guess it won't hurt.'_ Naruto shut the door and walked away.

_' I wonder what I can do in here.'_ Sasuke looked around the small room until he spotted a shelf with lots of notebooks. _' I wonder why she keeps so many.'_ Sasuke jumped on the night stand and on to the shelf. Luckily he fit on it. Sasuke searched through the notebooks until he spotted one that caught his attention. It read " Natsuki's private journal. " Sasuke grabbed it with his teeth and dropped it on the ground he then jumped down to the book. I fell open to a page when it fell so he just started to read.

_September 23_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've finally passed the academy I can become a ninja I'm so happy. I can't wait to be put into groups I hope I get put in a group with Hinata she's the only person who knows I'm actually a girl. I won't be so weird around her._

_-Natsuki Uzumaki_

_September 24_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so pissed I had to be paired up with Ms. Know-it-all and The Coldest Jerk in Kahona. I'm seriously about to kill someone. I wanted to be with Hinata. We talked after the groups were picked (in private ofcoarse) and she said she wanted to be with me to. Why oh Why do I have to be stuck with them. Oh and not to mention our sensai. He is so weird he has this mask that covers his face and he never once took it of. I'm starting to think he has some type of disformity. That would be weird._

_-Natsuki Uzumaki_

_September 30_

_Dear Diary,_

_We have a C-rank mission and Kakashi-sensai said that was a little high for us. I can't wait to get there I'll right all about it when I get back._

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

_October 10_

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so worthless and pethetic. I can't even protect myself. We just got back from or mission and for me it couldn't of gone any worse. I tried to protect Tazuna but I kept on getting beat. I fell into a trap and that almost cost Sasuke his life._

Tears stains wear all over this certain page and for some reason it seemed tro be pulling at Sasukes heart.

_As the needles were coming for me Sasuke jumped in the way and they peirced his body. Blood splatered all over me. I felt frozen. I couldn't move I just starred. When he looked back at me and smirked I felt tears weld up in my eyes. I held them back and Sasuke fell into my arms. I held him and he talked to me actually talked to me. He never does that. I felt a pang in my heart and he closed his eyes and his body turned cold. I'm glad that fog was covering up my existence from Kakashi and Sakura because I transformed into my girlself. I fought Haku and was about to win and then he vanished I don't know what happened with them but I just stood there. When the fog vanished Sakura waved and smiled. She called "Hey Naruto weres Sasuke." I looked away and this time a felt a tear fall down my face. She whispered a "No" and then ran away in his direction. I just stood there as I heard the far off sobs of Sakura and then I just vanished into a world of my own. The next thing I realize is that Sakura is calling to me I couldn't make out what she was saying but when I looked at her I knew. Sasuke was there standing. He smirked and waved at me. This time tears did fall but gladly no one was close enough to see. No one knew I cried out of happiness for Sasuke. And I'm glad. Because thats a secret I hold in my heart were no one can find it._

_-Natsuki Uzumaki_

Sasuke just sat there reading that one entry over and over. He was surprised. He learned two things. One her real name was Natsuki. And two she actually cared about him. Sasuke heard a knock at the front door and then voices. _' I can't stay here any longer not after reading this. It's just to akward.'_ Sasuke jumped on the nightstand and onto the windowsillluckily it was open a crack and he could get out. Sasuke ran down the streets and made his way to his house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hey Hinata." Natsuki said.

"Yes Natsuki." Hinata said quietly.

" What if I was to tell you I like someone."

"Depends on who it is. Who is it? "

" Well you see I'm not so sure that I do like him. But I kinda feel funny when I'm around him. You know I get this funny feeling in my stomache and I get all nervous. It's weird." Natsuki said sadly.

" Well who ever it is it's obvious you like him. Or else you wouldn't get that way around him. Right?"

" I guess. " Natsuki said thoughtfully. "Hey Hinata you wanna see my cat?" She said smiling.

" Um I don't know."

" Oh come on he's a very nice cat and he is tame. He won't hurt you."

" Okay then. " Natsuki lead Hinata to her bedroom and opened the door.

"Neko-Chan!" She called out. Her room was a mess her notebooks must of fallin' of the shelf because they were littered everywhere. Exept one. One was pulled of to the side and quite neat. It was open to a certain page. She looked around her room. Her eyes landed on the half open window and then it hit her. He ran away. "Neko-chan." She whispered. Natsuki began to shake.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked putting both her hands on Natsukis shoulder.

Natsuki made eye contact with Hinata. " We need to find him." She burst out. " He's just a kitten he'll get lost, hurt, or maybe even die."

" Natsuki calm down. We'll go look for him."

" I can't calm down. I need to find him. He...He's all I have."

"Ok we'll go look now." Natsuki broke free of Hinata's grip and ran out of the house and down the streets. " Neko-chan!" She yelled. "Neko-chan!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Finally I'm home.'_ Sasuke stepped inside the house. He walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. '_ I need a bath.'_ Sasuke pushed a little bucket over to the faucet and struggled to turned the hot water on. Luckily he did but it was steaming. He jumped in the water and something strange happened. His small body began to glow and he grew. His fur vanished and his ears disappeared leaving his raven locks the pink nose he once had turned into a human nose and his tail shrunk down to a size so small it vanished. There were a once small cat sat and human was in it's place.

"Well I didn't expect that to happen." Sasuke said in his usual uncaring tone. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and got changed into his clothes.He then walked outside it was downpouring. He walked down the street. As he was turning a corner a girl passed him it was Natsuki. " NEKO-CHAN!" She yelled. Sasuke looked back right as she tripped and landed in a big rain puddle. Sasuke slowly walked over to her. And held out his hand. She looked at it and then up at Sasuke. She slowly but reluctantly took it.

"Sasuke." She said quietly. Sasuke starred at the girl before him. They both stood in the rain. Her hair clinged to her face and yet the tears that were falling down her face were visible. She was soaked. Sasuke leaned in a pressed is lips against hers soft and quick. He then pulled back and walked away. Leaving a soaked, confused, and shocked, Natsuki behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am sorry It took me longer to update this time then last time I swear I'll try to get the next one published soon. I tried to make this one longer so I hope you like it. And Hikory I get whta you said about rushing it and this kiss did not rush up there relationship you will see in the next few chapters.


	4. What do I do now

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Claimer: I own this plot and my pea-sized brian.

Authors Note: I'm so happy I have alot of reviews and I only wrote 3 chapters. YIPEE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Sasuke." She said quietly. Sasuke starred at the girl before him. They both stood in the rain. Her hair clinged to her face and yet the tears that were falling down her face were visible. She was soaked. Sasuke leaned in a pressed is lips against hers soft and quick. He then pulled back and walked away. Leaving a soaked, confused, and shocked, Natsuki behind_.

**Chapter Four: What do I do now?**

Natsuki sat in her tub with her knees pulled to her chin. Her chin rested on her knees and her eyes were glazed over in thought. _' Why did Sasuke do that? I don't know why. But I want to know. Why would he kiss me? Does he even know who I am?' _She rested her legs and sunk into the water until only her ocean blue eyes were visible. _'But thats impossible he shouldn't know. Only Hinata knows and shes to shy tell anyone else. I'm so confused theres just to many feelings welling up in my stomache I don't know what to do. I feel as if this very moment could be the end of my life thats how much heart hurts. It's never hurt this much before, even when all of the town starred at me with hateful eyes, this surpasses even that. I want to walk up to Sasuke and tell him I'm Naruto but would he really believe me. And if he does believe me wouldn't he hate me because I lied to him. I'm so confused. I wish neko-chan was here.'_ Natsuki stood up and got out of the steaming water. She grabbed a towel and rapped herself up with it. ;_' Should I go to his house and ask why he kissed me. No that would be stupid. He would just look at me funny.'_ She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She then pulled on some black shorts and an orange t-shirt. _' Maybe a walk will clear my mind. '_ Natsuki brushed her hair and put in into a nice braid held up by an orange ribbon that matched her shirt. She walked out the door into the cool night.

Where Sasuke Isxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why in hells name did I kiss her." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. She probably thinks I'm an idiot after all I'm not suppose to know about the stupid girl thing. I hate it. I'm going for a walk." Sasuke barged out the door and looked at the bright moon. It shone directly on Sasuke. He began to glow. A black tail popped up in the back along with black ears. He grew shorter and got fur. He was now the cat version of Sasuke. _' I did not expect that to happen.'_ Sasuke sighed. _' Might as well go for a walk anyway. I'll just take a steaming bath again after all it helped me change back last time. '_ As Sasuke walked along the cold ground he could hear footsteps echoing down the next street. He looked up to see a girl with black shorts and an orange top on. She was trudging down the sidewalk her ocean blue eyes dazed over _' Natsuki '_. Sasuke heard another set of foot steps down the other street so he stretched his head over to the side to see Kakashi welled up in his book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. _' This isn't gonna be good.'_

"Neko-chan?" Sasuke looked over at Natsuki and saw her eyes sparkle. "Neko-chan I missed you." Natsuki leaned down and hugged the small Sasuke planting him with small kisses over and over again on his nose. But that's were the happy moment ended.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked starring at the small blonde girl who held Sasuke in her hands. " And what are you doing with, " Kakashi looked at Sasuke and back at Natsuki," Neko-chan."

Natsuki starred at Kakashi and got up. She starred at the ground and stayed quiet.

" Are you afraid to answer me?" He asked.

She slowly nodded her head.

" And why is that?"

Natsuki slowly raised her head so her ocean blue eyes were starring into Kakashi's black one. She starred at him for a second and quickly turned and ran the opposite direction. "

"I am not in the mood for this. " Kakashi did a couple hand seals and appeared in front of the running Kunoichi. She let out a small gasp and fell on the ground. " The only reason you would have run away is if you had something to hide. Now what is it that your trying to hide?" Kakashi asked unpatiently. Natsuki placed Sasuke on the ground and stood up. She still starred at the ground. " Well?"

" I don't wanna tell you." Natsuki whispered.

"And why not?"

"Because no one is suppose to know." Yet again a whisper

"Why can't anybody know?"

" Are you really that dumb!" Natsuki yelled. Kakashi stepped back." It's a secret, " Tears were welling up in her eyes she let them flow freely down her face. " If anybody knew my life would be ruined."

"How is that?"

"You ask to many questions." Natsuki wiped her tears with the back of her hands. She starred at Kakashi in the eye. "There are some things that can be answered and somethings that can't. These are some things I can't answer. " Sasuke starred at Natsuki in amazment. _' I never knew it hurt her that much, I mean she hides her female form from everyone and I still don't know why. I need to find out.'_

" Why can't they be answered?"

"Because they just can't!!! Don't you get it no matter how much you pry I'm never gonna tell you who I am." She clenched her fists.

"Just answer two questions." Kakashi said calmly.

Natsuki sighed. "What are they?"

"Do you live in Kohona?"

"Yes."

"And finally whats your name?"

Natsuki paused for a minute and then smirked. "My name is Nastuki"

" What about your last name?"

" Sorry sir thats three questions I agreed to two." Natsuki bent down and picked up Sasuke. " I'm leaving now." She walked away from the puzzled Kakshi with a small smile on her face.

_' This girl is strange. I've never seen her around here. I have three things about her. First thing she lives in Kohona. Second thing her name is Natsuki. And third thing Sasuke doen't struggle against her. come to think of it his chakra level was calm and patient like he was waiting for her to finish. I need to go see the Hokage about this.'_ Kakashi walked off still trying to figure out who this girl was.

Where Natsuki isxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where home Neko-chan." She opened the door and placed Sasuke on the ground but for some reason she didn't turn on the light. She jsut closed the door and trudged to the couch. She placed herself on it and what happened next surprised Sasuke he heard light sobbing sounds coming from Natsuki. Sasuke jumped on the couch and walked over to Natsuki's face. He let out a small "Meow" and licked her tears. Sasuke was trying to comfort her. She took her hand away from her face and looked at Sasuke. Her expression was blank and it looked saddening. Sasuke once again licked her face. She let a small smile play across her face. "Thank you Neko-chan. Your helping alot." Natsuki reached over and turned on a desk lamp. It lite up the small area were Sasuke and Natsuki sat. " Hey Neko-chan. " Sasuke looked at Natsuki. " If I tell you a story will you listen. " Sasuke nodded. " Okay then. I'll tell you the story of my life."

" Ever since I was born I held the kyuubi inside of me. It ruined most of my life the villagers hated me for it and beat me when no one was looking. My mother was the only person to know about me being a female. She gave birth to me all by herself so no one else knew. I think thats why no one has spilled my secret. When the Kyubbi was sealed inside me just after my abilical cord was cut It turned me into a boy. When I was old enough to actually understand people the Kyubbi said he turned me into a boy because he didn't want to be sealed inside a weak little girl. I got used to turning from girl to boy so its no problem. When I was five that's when I first meant Hinata. I didn't mean to but I acciedently changed from a boy to a girl which forced me to tell her why. We were friends from that day and she's the only one I could change infront of. Were as close as sisters now although she doesn't act like it in school. She said she afraid that she'll call me Natsuki by mistake and everyone will find out. So we stay away from each other there. When I turned six I first entered the accademy. I met all of my newest friends they don't know my secret though. which I don't mind because if they did then they would treat me like a weakling which I'm not. Two years after I entered the accademy A massacre happened. I felt sad for Sasuke when I heard what happened," Sasuke starred at Natsuki intently when she began to tell abou the massacre. " you see I always held great respect for Sasuke he was always so good in school and liked by basically everyone. So when I heard about him losing his whole family I was saddened because I know what it feels like not to have parents ofcoarse I didn't even know mine so it must have been harder losing his. About a week after the massacre I was walking down the beach when I saw Sasuke sitting there by the water just starring at it. When he looked at me I looked away and kept walking. I don't know why I did it I wanted to talk to him so badly but I didn't have the guts. After that we began to fight alot and we ended up being rivals but I just thought of it as a game that eventually we would grow out of. But we never did, Were still fighting ,and were even teammates. I kinda skipped this part but I wanna tell you this. Do you know why I pretend to be a boy?. " She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "It's because, when your a boy your treated equally amongst all the rest when your a girl you are treated unequally, they spoil girls and say that there weak, there suppose to be housewives and take care of the children barely ever stepping out into civilization. Thats what they would do to me If I was a girl. They would find an excuse to take me out of ninja training and serve as a crudy house maid or something. And that is one thing I'm not going to do." She picked Sasuke up and stood up. "Well Neko-chan its been a long day and your fur is a mess Lets go take a nice hot bath. " Sasuke let those few words sink in 'nice hot bath.' Sasuke began to struggle and scratch. " Whats the matter Neko-chan? Why are you struggling?" She pulled Sasuke into the bathroom and closed the door.

_'Crap if I get in that water I'm gonna turn back into my human self.'_ Sasuke scratched the door over and over again leaving deep scratch marks. " Neko-chan stop it." She pulled Sasuke away from the door. " What's wrong with you today?" She went over and turned on the hot water she turned the cold knob just a little. As soon as it was filled up she took off her clothes and Sasuke covered his eyes with his paws. Natsuki picked Sasuke up and looked at him funny. " Why are you closing you eyes it's as if you actually care if you see me naked." She stepped in the water and carefully placed herself comfortably in the tub. Then she slowly placed Sasuke down in the hot water. Sasuke began to glow. " Neko-chan why are you glowing." Before she could say anymore Sasuke tail vanished and his ears dissapeared. Natsuki gasped and let go of Sasuke his nose turned from the small pink one to his human nose. His fur vanished and he grew and there sat a full grown naked Sasuke infront of a surprised naked Natsuki. A big bright crimson blush spread across Natsuki's face and she silently muttered. " S-sasuke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not happy anymore I didn't get alot of reviews for chapter 3 I almost cried. hopefully this chapter will bring in more reviews. And just wait for what happens in the next chapter. Don't worry thi story is far from over.


	5. I know

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: Nothing sob

Claimer: I hopefully own the plot.

Authors Note: YAY ANOTHER CHAPIE DONE. I hope you like this one. Warning Major sappyness

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Last Chapter:**_

_'Crap if I get in that water I'm gonna turn back into my human self.' Sasuke scratched the door over and over again leaving deep scratch marks. " Neko-chan stop it." She pulled Sasuke away from the door. " What's wrong with you today?" She went over and turned on the hot water she turned the cold knob just a little. As soon as it was filled up she took of her clothes and Sasuke covered his eyes with his paws. Natsuki picked Sasuke up and looked at him funny. " Why are you closing you eyes it's as if you actually care if you see me naked." She stepped in the water and carefully placed herself comfortably in the tub. Then she slowly placed Sasuke down in the hot water. Sasuke began to glow. " Neko-chan why are you glowing." Before she could say anymore Sasuke tail vanished and his ears dissapeared. Natsuki gasped and let go of Sasuke his nose turned from the small pink one to his human nose. His fur vanished and he grew and there sat a full grown naked Sasuke infront of a surprised naked Natsuki. A big bright crimson blush spread across Natsuki's face and she silently muttered. " S-sasuke."_

**Chapter Five: I know.**

Natsuki starred at Sasuke while trembeling. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Natsuki stood up at full force and pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke starred at Natsuki and blushed a deep red. He then looked down. Natsuki blinked and then looked down at her naked body. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"She dived underwater exept the only problem was she didn't close her eyes and Sasuke was naked too. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She pulled her head above water and panted. Sasuke was blushing madly now, still looking down. " Sasuke get out and put some clothes on." Natsuki yelled.

"No way you dope you'll see me. " Sasuke yelled starring her in the eyes.

"Well its a little to late for that." She yelled back. Sasuke blushed. " Just get out!" Natsuki pointed toward the door and she shut her eyes tight. Sasuke grunted and pulled himself out of the water, Natsuki heard the door shut and she opened her eyes. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so confused." she buried herself underwater.

Where Sasuke isxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke grabbed a towel and rapped his lower half up. He stood behind the bathroom door while leaning against it. _' I just have to remember It's not my fault it's hers. She's the one who dragged me here countless times. She's the one who started talkng to a damn cat. It's her fault.'_ Sasuke starred at the ground. Sasuke suddenly felt like he was falling back but it's because he was. He fell right inbetween Natsukis legs. A towel was rapped around her but it still didn't cover her lower region especially when you were looking from the bottom up and not the front. Sasuke turned an even darker red than all the other times.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" Natsuki jumped back panting and blushing. Sasuke sat up and held his face and thought. _' So far this day offically sucks.'_

"Why aren't you gone yet?" Natsuki yelled.

Sasuke turned towards the blonde girl. " You expect me to walk home in a towel."

" I don't care if you walk home nude just leave." Natsuki pointed to the front door and acciedently let go of her towel. Unfortunatly it fell. Sasuke starred. Natsuki quickly picked up the towel and rapped it around her quickly. Sasuke was still starring.Natsuki sighed and walked past Sasuke. He turned and followed her movements. She walked into her room and a few minutes later came out fully dressed in an orange sundress with a dark blue ribbon tied around the waist. She also had a bundle of clothing in her right hand. She walked up to Sasuke and threw them in his face. For a moment Sasuke was stunned and just stood there then he pulled the clothing of of him and looked at them. A pair of black baggy mens shorts and a black t-shirt. He got the hint and walked in the bathroom and got changed.

When he walked out he starred at the sight before him. Natsuki was cooking food and it wasn't ramen. Thats amazing. Sasuke walked beside her and noticed she tensed. " Do you need some help?"

"Not from you." She said venomously.

" I know your angry but-" Unfortunatly for Sasuke he could never finish.

" Theres no but to it Sasuke. You lied to me. you pried your way in my acting like a homeless little cat. You found out my secrets. Are you happy now? Do you feel like the stronger person? Well in my opinion, If I may have one now that everyone will probably know I'm a girl, My opinion is that your the weakest person. What you did was low. So low even for you. Sasuke Uchiha you are a disgrace and utter disgrace. " Natsuki turned away from Sasuke and resumed her cooking.

" You know, I wasn't planning on telling anyone." Sasuke said quietly. Natsuki stopped stirring the mix and starred at Sasuke " I was more worried about how to get out of that dreadful body. I don't plan on letting anyone figure out your secrets. As far as I can say I would say your secrets are my secrets, right?"

Natsuki still stood there frozen, starring at Sasuke. " What did you say?" Sasuke looked up at Natsuki. Tears were free-falling down her face. Sasuke stepped closer to Natsuki planning on wipping her tears away from her face but she caught his hand and held it in hers. Sasuke starred at Natsuki intently as she took his hand and rubbed it against her face. "You know Sasuke, you were one of the people I always wanted to tell." She stepped closer to Sasuke. He watched as she pressed herself against him and let her tears fall gracefully into his shirt. He rubbed her head and put his nose in her hair.

"It's okay " He whispered " I'm here. I'm here."

"Sasuke." She whispered.

"Yeah."

"I'm still mad at you."

He smirked. "I know. It's okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's so sappy. blah. But I just had to write it I don't know why but I wanted to. Sorry it's so short I wrote it very fast. Very fast update YAY.


	6. Memories of My Past

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. I repeat Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING

Claimer: I guess I don't own anything either. Theres another story like this one. -sob-

Authors Note: I hope you like this and I'm sorry for such a long gap in between my stoies. You may not belive me or think I'm lying but this is true. My computer crashed so I had to have my best friend come over and fix it. It took like 3 days just to get it up and running again. Thats what really sucked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Natsuki still stood there frozen, starring at Sasuke. " What did you say?" Sasuke looked up at Natsuki. Tears were free-falling down her face. Sasuke stepped closer to Natsuki planning on wipping her tears away from her face but she caught his hand and held it in hers. Sasuke starred at Natsuki intently as she took his hand and rubbed it against her face. "You know Sasuke, you were one of the people I always wanted to tell." She stepped closer to Sasuke. He watched as she pressed herself against him and let her tears fall gracefully into his shirt. He rubbed her head and put his nose in her hair._

_"It's okay " He whispered " I'm here. I'm here."_

_"Sasuke." She whispered._

_"Yeah."_

_"I'm still mad at you."_

_He smirked. "I know. It's okay."_

**Chapter Six: Memories of my Past.**

_Natsuki stood before a large beach as a little girl around three or four. No one was there she was smiling and playing in the sand. She wore a white sun hat and white sundress with a dark blue ribbon tied around her small waist and wrist. A small white cat stood beside her purring. 'Hello Nari-san.' The small Natsuki said to her little friend. Nari rubbed up against Natsukis small leg. She giggled. Natsuki stroked the white cats pelt and listened to the small cat purr._

_'What are you doing?' Natsuki looked over to see a small boy with raven black hair and black eyes. He looked at her with one raised eyesbrow._

_She blushed. ' N-nothing. Why?'_

_' You seem lonely so I came over to ask that. It's the only thing I could think of saying.' He was now looking down at the sand._

_Natsuki smiled and tilted her head. ' You look more lonely than me.' He looked up and she was right infront of him. Natsuki grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the half built sandcastle. 'You can help.' The boy was now blushing. Natsuki started to build the sand castle and he shortly began after. They built it until the sun was just about over the water. The boy stood up._

_'I have to go know or else mom will be worried.' He brushed himself of and started to walk away. Natsuki quickly stood up and ran over to him. she stood in front of him and he just looked at her. Natsuki took her hands and clenched them over her heart . ' Um...I...I had fun. The most fun ever in my life time. I...I just wanted to thank you for that.' Natsuki leaned toward the boy and placed a kiss on his cheek. ' So thank you.' Natsuki ran away from the boy still clutching her heart. If she looked back she would have seen that small boy smirk a smirk that she now sees often._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsukis eyes fluttered open and she sat up in her medium sized bed. She quickly rubbed her eyes and stepped out of bed and walked down the hall she opened the bathroom door and stepped inside and walked over to the mirror and looked at herself she starred at herself and sighed. And shut her eyes tightly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A five year old Natsuki looked into the mirror at the public bath. (Back then Natsuki didn't like to bath alone. Even if she bathed with people she didn't know she was okay.) She was standing on a stool as she brushed her shoulder length blonde hair. Natsuki sighed._

_' Excuse me little girl.' Natsuki looked over to see a young woman around her twenties staring at her with love. This woman had long blonge hair and almost silver eyes._

_'Y-yes?' Natsuki asked almost inaudibly._

_The woman smiled. ' Are you alone? Where's your mother?'_

_' Um...I...I don't have a mother. She died when I was born.' The woman still smiled and starred at the small girl. Natsuki wasn't sure but she thought she heard her quietly whisper. 'I wouldn't count on it.'_

_Natsuki wanted to know if that's what she really heard so she asked. 'What did you say?'_

_' Ah...nothing,' the woman said nervously, 'Here let me do you hair.'_

_Natsuki smiled and nodded her head. For those few moments of time she actually felt like she had a mother._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki jumped in the shower and quickly washed her hair. She got out and rapped herself in a towel. After that she made her way to her room and got dressed. As she pulled on her orange jumpsuit ,(She is going to go see Kakashi and all them for a meeting so thats why shes wearing that.), She looked over at her desk at a small notebook that hid its idenity by looking like an adress book. She walked over and opened it to a certain page. There on that page was a note from her 'mother' and a small neclace with two silver heart intertwined small blue gems bored the hearts. She once again closed her eyes tightly trying to shut out the memories but unluckily that did not prevail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'There you go Natsuki you look like a nice young lady now.' Natsuki was wearing a fancy dress with lots of frills and ribbons. 'Do you like it?'_

_Natsuki nodded and smiled, she twirled infront of the mirror and laughed. ' I've never looked like this before. I like it.' Natsuki hugged her 'mother'. 'you are the best.'_

_The older woman sighed. 'I'm sorry Natsuki.'_

_Natsuki looked up.'uh?'_

_'Here take this and go back home.' She handed Natsuki a small piece of paper._

_'Why?'_

_'Listen to me Natsuki. Your life will be filled with hatred and pain. But also love and kindness. You have a lot to go through and maybe this will help you understand,' She put her hand on Natsukis head and started to ruffle her once nice curled hair. ' Or maybe it'll just confuse you more.' She embraced Natsuki and silently whispered an ' I'm sorry.' But as she was pulling away Nastuki heard her say a quiet ' I love you.' The woman walked over to the counter and gave the sales woman the money for the dress and walked out of the shop.  
Natsuki looked at her hands and inside was the small notebook that looked like an address book and inside of it lay the small heart shaped neclace with the blue gems. She opened to the page the chain was stuck in she began to read:_

_Dear Natsuki,_

_I've watched you ever since you were little and I've noticed your life style. you always seem to seek information. Always looking for answers. Well I have one thing to say to you. To find what you are looking for just follow these few words:  
'When looking for light the best place to look is in the darkness'  
Goodbye Natsuki-chan, I love you._

_Natsuki read this and began crying. 'It's as if she really was my mother.' Natsuki looked into the street, ' I still don't know who she really was.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shonen no Jutsu." Natsuki put on her henge and became Naruto she walked out the door starring at the sun. " Why am I suddenly remembering these things?" Natsuki walked down the long street and to the bridge. Sakura sat there obviouly trying to get the attention of her other companion a.k.a Sasuke. Sakura immediatly stopped flirting when Natsuki plopped herself on the ground. Sakura looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Sasuke looked at her with concern.

Natsuki noticed this and quietly said. "It's nothing." Sakura shrugged and once again turned toward Sasuke and started flirting ofcoarse his response to this was just a roll of the eyes. One hour later and 500 flirting strategies tried a puff of smoke popped up and Kakashi stood there with his book in hand. "Yo!"

"You're late." Sakura yelled alone. She looked over at Naruto and she had her head down.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked slightly concerned.

Naruto looked up with dazed eyes. Sasuke looked at him and his eyes widened. 'Her chakra is so low. Too low. She could turn into her real form.'

"Naruto?" Sakura got near her and put a hand over her head. " Naruto what's going on?"

Naruto's breathing became hoarse and she hunched over in pain. She clutched her heart. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi quickly surounded Naruto.

"Naruto!? Naruto what's going on!?" Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke..." she whispered "...I can't...not anymore...I'm too weak." Narutos eyes began to close. " Please...Help me." Sasuke quickly understood and picked her up bridal style. Kakashi and Sakura stood there confused. Sasuke began to jump from house to house and in no time at all landed infront of Natsukis house. Sasuke kicked the door open and ran in the house and placed her on her bed. Natsuki began breathing even heavier. Her hair grew to its normal length and she became skinner not to mention gained her lady parts. Her eyes were still dull and her breathing was still hoarse but she did change._ ' Isn't that why she was like this why isn't she okay now.'_ Sasuke starred at Natsuki in shock and concern. _'Shit. What do I do?'_

"Sasuke step aside." Sasuke quickly turned around and there stood Kakashi.

" Kakashi-sensai. Why are you-." Sasuke began to say.

" After I saw that girl in the street and you right next to her just watching what she did I got corious. I wanted to know who that girl was. So I went to the hokage tower and did some snopping. I noticed that there were no profiles on this certain girl but I cracked into the hokages profiles and in the forths I found a girl called Natsuki Uzumaki or Naruto as we all know her as. I didn't understand why she hid her true form though." Kakashi walked over to Nastuki and did a couple hand signs he carefully put his hand on her stomache a blue light shined after that he brought his hand away.. Natsukis breath started to even out.

"She told me why but I still wonder if thats the extent of it all. She hids herself away from everybody but I don't know the real secret why. I will find out though. I want to help her. I just feel as if I should. Like theres nothing in the world I rather do." Sasuke watched Natsuki as she slept and his eyes grew soft.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and looked at Sasuke. " Sasuke."

"Yes?" He said looking at his sensai.

Kakashi smiled a sly smile. " I have some good news and some bad news." Kakashi pulled Sasuke close and put his arm around his shoulder. "The good news is you in LOVE."

Sasuke pulled away. "What I am not."

Kakashi snikered. "Oh yes you are my dear student."

" Am not." Sasuke whispered.

" Oh yea time for the bad news. " Kakashi scratched his chin. " Well I guess it could be good news to. But if you really think about it its bad." Sasuke raised an eyebrow " Ok fine I'll tell you. "Kakashi took a deep breath. " Your cat curse type thing wore off."

Sasuke smiled on the out side but on the in it was like.'YYYYEEESSS.'

" But.."

Sasuke looked up and starred at his teacher.

" Theres a chance that some of your children are gonna be part cat." Kakashi said quickly.

" Your joking right." Sasuke said suprised.

" Nope I did research on it and it said thats what was gonna happen so...yea...well...bye." Kakashi jumped out the window leaving behind a slightly confused Sasuke.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sorry if it sucked but people have been PMing me to tell them about Natsukis past. So to all who requested this her you go. I can't wait until I'm able to post the next chapie.


	7. To Many Problems

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. I repeat Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING

Claimer: I guess I don't own anything either. Theres another story like this one. -sob-

Authors Note: I don't know if I told you guys yet but just incase I didn't I'm gonna tell you there ages.

Sasuke-15 Natsuki-14 Sakura-14 Kakashi-28 Hinata-14 Shikamaru-15 Ino-14 Kiba-14 Shino-14 Choji-15 Iruka-25 Neji-15 TenTen-14 Lee-14 Gaara-15 Temari-16 Kankuro-15 Midori- 30

I don't know if I'm gonna include all of them but just incase I do these are there ages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Kakashi smiled a sly smile. " I have some good news and some bad news." Kakashi pulled Sasuke close and put his arm around his shoulder. "The good news is you in LOVE."_

_Sasuke pulled away. "What I am not."_

_Kakashi snikered. "Oh yes you are my dear student."_

_" Am not." Sasuke whispered._

_" Oh yea time for the bad news. " Kakashi scratched his chin. " Well I guess it could be good news to. But if you really think about it its bad." Sasuke raised an eyebrow " Ok fine I'll tell you. "Kakashi took a deep breath. " Your cat curse type thing wore off."_

_Sasuke smiled on the out side but on the in it was like.'YYYYEEESSS.'_

_" But.."_

_Sasuke looked up and starred at his teacher._

_" Theres a chance that some of your children are gonna be part cat." Kakashi said quickly._

_" Your joking right." Sasuke said suprised._

_" Nope I did research on it and it said thats what was gonna happen so...yea...well...bye." Kakashi jumped out the window leaving behind a slightly confused Sasuke._

**Chapter Seven: To many Problems**

Sasuke starred at the sleeping blonde infront of him. Sasuke smiled a little smile it was almost unnoticable. Sobs silently filled the room. Sasuke looked up to see Natsuki holding her face crying. She started to scream. Sasuke darted over to her and embraced her close she tugged at his shirt and he just stroked her hair and mutted almost inaudible 'ssshhhh.' She sceamed again and Sasuke pulled her tighter. He didn't know what was happening she just screamed. Natsuki cried even more and panted. " I want my mom."

Sasukes eyes grew soft. " I'm sorry but your mom isn't alive. You know that."

She pushed away from Sasuke her eyes were dazed over it was as if she wasn't there. " She is alive. I saw her. I know she's out there. I can feel it."

" Natsuki she isn't alive. You know she isn't. So why insist she is?"

"I saw her." Sasukes eyes widned." When I was five I saw her and talked to her. She bought me a dress. I wasn't sure if it was really her but know I'm sure it was her. I wan't to find my mom. Please help me. Sasuke please." Silence filled the room. Natsuki had fallin' asleep and Sasuke just sat there thinking. He carefully picked Natsuki up so her could get up and sat her down and covered her up. Sasuke walked over to the shelf were all the notebooks were. He picked out the one that said 'Natsuki 4-5' He turned the pages trying to find a page that held information about her mother but nothing was there. He looked through all of the notebooks but nothing was there._ 'Dammit'_ He walked over to Natsukis desk and started rummaging through it quietly. Nothing was there.

Sasuke sighed and sat on the chair infront of the desk. He put his head on his crossed arms and sat there until he caught sight of a small black address book but what Sasuke saw suprised him on the small address book in black ink which made it unnoticable unless you really looked it said. ' Special information.' Sasuke picked it up and opened it there inside this address book was a note and a small heart shaped necklace. Sasuke turned the pages and on each page it told something about Natsukis so called 'mother'. Sasuke flipped through a few more pages until he landed on some pages with merily pictures. There was one of just a girl with long blonde hair and silver eyes. There was one with a five year old Natsuki and the woman smiling fondly at her. But the one that made Sasuke corious was a small folded up picture and one little note that said 'Look what I found. It's proof.' and a small smilly face was next to it. Sasuke picked up the folded up paper and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw this. There on the picture was the blonde haired girl and a small baby in her arms. At the bottom it said ' Natsuki and Midori Oct. 10.'

_' Wait does that mean Natuskis mom is still alive after all she is in the other_ _pictures.'_ he flinched when he felt something touch his shoulder he looked up to see a smiling Natsuki. " See what did I tell you. She's still alive. Somewhere she's waiting for me. She wants me to find her. And I already promised myself I would." Natsukis eyes were brimmed with tears and she quickly wiped them away. Sasuke stood up and hugged Nastuki. She stopped crying and just stood there suprised by the Uchihas actions.

"Don't cry Natsuki." Sasuke quietly whispered. " I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens just call and I'll be there in a flash." Natsuki smiled and hugged Sasuke back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ok I think that's more then enough fluff for today now for the good part of the story. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly the door opened with a slam and a very tired Hinata stood there. When she saw the two teens looking at her but still hugging she blushed. " Oh sorry I'm I disturbing something. " Sasuke and Natsuki looked at each other and blushed. That's right even Sasuke blushed. They took one step away from each other and starred at the floor. " Ok now before I ask how Sasuke knows about this we have a major issue." Natsuki looked up from the floor and stared at her best friend. " Kakashi is telling everyone about your secret." For a minute it looked as if Natuski had stopped breathing. Before anyone knew what was happening Nastuki was running down the street in her bed gown with no shoes.

Hinata and Sasuke were right behind her. Although they actually remembered to bring there coats. (A/N. It's cold outside and there is alot of water on the ground from when it rained.)They saw Natsuki slow down as she turned a corner and sure enough when they caught up to her Kakashi was shouting Natsukis secret. He turned towards her and smiled. "Well as if on cue here is our pretty pretender now." Natsukis eyes went wide everyone was there. The rookie nine. Nejis Team. Even Gaaras Team. And alot of the villagers. Everyone turned towards her and some of them gasped and others just stood there as if mezmerized.

"Kakashi why are you doing this? " Natsuki yelled as she clenched her fist. Kakashi just looked at her the smile wiped from his face. "This is why no one was suppose to know. I only told one person and it still got out. Kakashi I don't know how you found out and I don't wanna know but why, Why tell everybody?" Tears were now falling down Natsukis red cheeks.

"I have my reasons" He said emotionless.

Natsuki couldn't take it anymore she quickly stole one of Hinatas kunais and threw it towards Kakashi. It wizzed past is head and burried itself into a wall. Natsuki was still crying and she just watched as a small amount of blood slide down his cheek. Everyone starred wide-eyed exept for Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke. But Gaara and Neji never should there emotions and Sasuke although mostly never showed his emotions was getting used to Natsukis characteristics. Kakashi just stared at the blonde girl infront of him and made his way down to her. She just glared at him as he walked past her. He stopped when her was right next to her. "Don't you think if everyone knows about your secret it will be easier for your mother to find you." Natsukis eyes grew wide.

" How did yo-" She began.

"Plus you shouldn't keep things hidden away forever." Kakashi gave a small smile under his mask and walked past the two teens who stood behind a surprised Natsuki. Everyone was starring at her. Sasuke and Hinata walked up to there friend. Natsuki hugged her self and fell to her knees. People started walking away and some glared at her with pure hatred. Although Sasuke caught this and gave them a death glare back. He took off his coat and put in on Natsukis shoulders. She nodded a thank you. Everyone was gone exept The rookie nine. Gaaras team and Nejis team. They starred at the girl they have just met. (A/N you know what I mean right. If you don't just PM me and I'll tell you.) Sakura walked up to Natsuki and kneeled down. She quietly whispered. " We don't blame you. We still think of you as the same Naruto just in girl form." Sakura chuckled and Natsuki lifted her head. " I always knew there was something different about you that tore you away from the other boys." Sakura looked at Natsuki in the eyes. " But tell me why hide it? "

Natsuki gave a small smile and said. "I have my reasons." Sakura nodded.

Laughing was heard from the group. Natsuki and Sakura starred at the person it was coming from. It was Kiba. " So that's why you always blushed when Iruka sensai pushed you into the boys locker room so you could get changed. " Some off the girls giggled and most of the boys laughed. Even Neji gave a small chuckle. Although Gaara stayed the same. Natsuki even laughed a little. She stood up and walked over to the group heading toward Kiba. Natsuki slowly did so and gave a suductive smile. Kiba blushed. She smiled more and came closer to Kiba until she was standing right infront of him. What happened next no one expected.

" Ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww" Kiba rubbed his head. A smiling Natsuki with clenched fists muttered through her clenched teeth. " You just had to bring that up didn't you. It completely tramatized me for my whole life." She began hitting him non-stop on the head. Everyone sweat dropped. A girl or not Natsuki would always be the Naruto they knew.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Yay a faster update and its pretty long to. I hope I didn't bore you with this. You'll see what I'm planning in the later chapters or maybe in the sequel I haven't decided. Any way. Ja ne(good bye)


	8. Festival

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: Sadly I still own nothing.

Claimer: I don't know anything anymore.

Authors Note: Ok I'm sick of making excuses. I hate my self for not updating sooner. Anyway In my story Sasuke never went to Orochimaru. I don't like that guy and I don't want him in my story so he's gone. Here are the ages again, I'm gonna keep posting them in my story's so no one forgets.

Sasuke-15 Natsuki-14 Sakura-14 Kakashi-28 Hinata-14 Shikamaru-15 Ino-14 Kiba-14 Shino-14 Choji-15 Iruka-25 Neji-15 TenTen-14 Lee-14 Gaara-15 Temari-16 Kankuro-15 Midori- 30

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Last Chapter:**_

_" Ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww" Kiba rubbed his head. A smiling Natsuki with clenched fists muttered through her clenched teeth. " You just had to bring that up didn't you. It completely tramatized me for my whole life." She began hitting him non-stop on the head. Everyone sweat dropped. A girl or not Natsuki would always be the Naruto they knew._

**Chapter Eight: Festival**

Sasuke was lying in is bed starring at his dark blue ceiling. ' Everythings going to change now.' He sat up and slung his feet over the side of the bed. _' Ever since I found out about Natsukis secret I've learned alot of things about her. For one she's a crybaby. Two she's a great cook. Three she doesn't usually get mad over the littlest things. And finally She's actually kinda cute.'_ The last part of that made Sasuke blush but he quickly got that out of his system._ ' Tomorrows going to be a hard day.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nastuki was up bright and early. She quickly got dressed in a pair of black shorts and placed a blue skirt over it with slits that went up the side. She put on a black tanktop then a fishnet long-sleeved shirt and finally to complete this look a small blue hoddie that had bo sleeves and showed the stomache region. (It was covered up by the black tanktop though.) Her hair was neatly brushed and pulled into a Ponytail with a one black and one blue ribbon.  
She put her kanai pouch on her leg and headed out the door. Suprisingly enough no one glared or threw quiet insults her way. They actually smiled and that made her feel uncomfortable.

She looked forward and saw Neji and Hinata walking far infront of her. She quickly gave a small smile and ran towards the two Hyuugas. When she caught up to them she laced her hands around Hinata and pulled her into a hug. She got a small yelp from the small blue-haired girl. " Hello Hinata." Natsuki said letting go of her friend. She turned towards Neji who was looking at her. " Hello Neji." He turned away and gave a small nod. "Not very talkitive are we."

" Oh don't mind him Natsuki-chan. He's been grumpy latley." Neji starred at Hinata. _'She never acts like this, so why does she when Natsukis around.' _Neji thought.

" Hey Hinata wanna race." Natsuki said smiling.

"Why?"

" Well I just thought it would be fun after all we are all going to the same place for our meetings aren't we."

" That is true, " Hinata thought for a moment and then gave a small smile. " Okay."

" Okay," Natsuki smiled. " When I say go," She got into her running position." Ready, Steady. 1.2.3. A.B.C. On your marks. Get set."

"Go" Hinata said under her breath.

"GO!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata and Natsuki were off. Neji just watched his cousin as she laughed and ran with Natsuki. _' I have to admit though, Natsuki was very attractive today'  
_After Neji said that to himslef he slowly made his way to his teams meeting place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nastuki and Hinata came bursting through the doors and everyone starred. "WE WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS A TIE." Natsuki hugged Hinata. Although Hinata was blushing because of all the extra attention heading there way. Hinata noticed though that all the boys seemed to be starring at her blonde friend or in Kibas case drooling. Hinata looked at Natsuki, she had to admit Natsuki did look pretty attractive.

Natsuki looked at the group of starrers and smiled a bit. She bent over to Hinata a little and whispered. "What are they starring at?"

Hinata looked at her friend and smiled. Also sweatdropping. Natsuki shrugged and made her way to Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke wasn't there yet. Natsuki smiled and they smiled back. She looked at Kakashi. " Oh so you're actually on time now."

"Well I just couldn't miss your first debute as a girl and if I do say so myself I don't think you could make the boys drool anymore then they did." Kakashi said smiling.

Natsuki stiffened and blushed. " You mean they were starring at me."

Sakura and Kakashi nodded.

She chuckled nervously turning a very deep red and robot walked over to Hinata. pulling her away from Kiba and Shino. Hinata looked at her confusingly. " Were they really starring at me?" Hinata nodded. " Oh that's nice." Natsukis face was beat red now and she couldn't help but put on a nervous smile. She walked over to Sakura and Kakashi and sat down in a chair. Or fell down in the chair. If you looked closley you would be able to see little stars above her head. Just then Sasuke walked through the door and spotted Kakashi and Sakura, he also saw a very embarrassed Natsuki. He couldn't help but smile at that. He walked over to his group and nodded to them. Exept for the basically passed out Natsuki.

" What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked as if he didn't care.

" Nothing really, It's just that she's probably gonna have everyboy stalking her by the end of the day." Kakshi said. Sasuke stiffened a little. " She's also gonna have her own fanclub and not to mention alot of boyfriends." Kakashi leaned a little towards Sasuke. "That means alot of kissing, and we all know what that can lead to." Kakashi snikered. And Sasuke glared at his sensai.

After awhile of fanning Nastuki she finally calmed down and stood up just as Tsunade stepped in the room. " Hello Everyone." No bady answered. Tsunade glared and clenched her fists. " I said HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Hello Tsunade." Every one answered a little frightened.

" Okay I'm gonna get straight to the frikin' point I'm not in a good mood I have a major hangover and you kids and your loud chattering isn't making it any better." Everyone was quiet and watching Tsunade. " the council wanted me to inform you of a shinobi festival just for people around your age group. There are special exeptions to get into this festival. First one: You must wear a kimono even the guys exept your will be the guy kimonos. Second one: You must have a date. Third one: You must show the ticket person your headband to signify your a shinobi. And Last," She smiled slyly and calmly said. " , you must kiss your date before entering the festival. It signifys that it's truly a date." Tsunade walked out smiling evily and laughing her evil laugh.

Natsuki sweatdropped. _' Okay that was scary.'_ When everyone was sure she was gone they stared talking again. But out of nowhere a huge wave of girls surounded Sasuke. Natuski gave a nervous smile and sweatdropped. Ofcoarse less then a minute later. A huge swarm of guys surounded her. Every boy exept the Rookie Nine boys, the boys in Nejis team, and the boys in Gaaras team.

Natsuki was turning left in right politly declining. But in her mind she was thinking a little something like this. _'CCCCCCCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!!!! Stupid boys and there stupid hormone infested brains.'_ What Natsuki didn't notice was that Sasuke was looking at her very protectivly, and one very perverted teacher caught him doing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I hope you liked this it took me about three hours to right it. I have school in the morning to. CCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this sucks I didn't get my homework done.


	9. Jealousy, Were connected by the Moon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claimer: HUH?

Authors Note: OMG I am so happy I have like 50 something reviews just for voting. Maybe I should do that more often. Well here are the winners of the voting.

Sasuke/Natsuki

Sakura/Lee

Ino/Shikamaru

Kiba/Hinata

Neji/Gaara

Extra Couple I put in.

Iruka/Kakashi (I LOVE them.)

Theres gonna be a little suspense until the festival begins so just you wait and see. I got alot of votes for other pairing with Natsuki so I might just make there wishes come true. hehehehehehe. I'm so mean to Sasuke.

Here are there ages. AGAIN.

Sasuke-15 Natsuki-14 Sakura-14 Kakashi-28 Hinata-14 Shikamaru-15 Ino-14 Kiba-14 Shino-14 Choji-15 Iruka-25 Neji-15 TenTen-14 Lee-14 Gaara-15 Temari-16 Kankuro-15 Midori- 30

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Last Chapter:**

_A huge swarm of guys surounded her. Every boy exept the Rookie Nine boys, the boys in Nejis team, and the boys in Gaaras team._

_Natsuki was turning left and right politly declining. But in her mind she was thinking a little something like this. 'CCCCCCCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!!!! Stupid boys and there stupid hormone infested brains.' What Natsuki didn't notice was that Sasuke was looking at her very protectivly, and one very perverted teacher caught him doing it._

**Chapter Nine: Mixed up feelings**

" That was tiring." Natsuki said waving her hand at a passing boy. Like she did every time someone waved.

" You're gonna have a fan club by the end of tommorrow." Sakura said squeling and latching on to Natsukis arm.

Natsuki laughed nervously. " And I thought getting asked out by them was bad. I don't even know half of them." Natsuki looked at Sakura. " Sakura why are you still holding my arm."

" Because were best friends." Sakura said happily.

" Since when." Natsuki yelled trying to push the pink haired girl of her arm.

" Since today."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Natsuki started shaking her hand rapidly but Sakura still hung on. She ran around in circles hoping the girl would lose her grip. Unfortunatley It didn't work. Sasuke and Kakashi just stood there watching this amusing sight. But then Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke..." Sasuke looked at his sensai weirdly. " Who are you gonna take to the festival."

" I don't think that's any of your concern." Sasuke said as unemotionally as possible.

" Well since you don't have a date I'll find you one." Kakashi said evilly.

"Whatever."

Natsuki came running back to the group. "Sakura let go. You're starting to get heavy." Sasuke sweatdropped. As Natsuki ran past Kakashi and Sasuke, Kakashi grabbed onto Sakura and pulled her off of the blonde. Ofcoarse Natsuki wasn't expecting that and got pulled back also. But thankfully before she could fall Sasuke caught her. Of coarse they ended up in a weird possition. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH you pervert." SLAP!

Natsuki stood above Sasuke panting and blushing furiously. You see when Sasuke caught her he kinda grabbed ahold of her breasts in the process. Now due to that Sasuke was sitting on the ground holding his red cheek.

" Well that was a funny sight." Kakashi said still holding Sakura. " Most girls would of loved to be molested by Sasuke."

Natsuki blushed and turned away. " Well I'm not one of his pethetic fangirls." Natsuki walked away toward her home.

Sasuke just watched as Natsuki walked away. _'What am I going to do now? She's mad at me.'_ Sadness filled the young Uchihas eyes and once again only Kakashi noticed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki barged through her door muttering curse words. She pulled of her blue sweater and threw it on the couch. Then she walked over to the cupboard and took out a cup and filled it with water. She sat down and took a sip of the water but ofcoarse she couldn't get a moments peace because someone knocked at the door. "Oh great. Company." Natsuki walked to the door and opened it. She opened it two reveal two figures. The Hyuugas. " Oh Hello Hinata. " She said brightening up. " Hello Neji."

" Um...hello Natsuki. Is it okay if we stay her for awhile. It began to rain very heavily and your house was closest so we came here." Hinata said a little nervously.

" Yea sure it's no problem." Natsuki opened the door wider welcoming the two inside. Hinata thankfully bowed and Neji just nodded. She watched the two as they walked in. " It must have been raining hard you two are soaked I'll be right back. " Natsuki ran off into the bathroom and grabbed two towels and then ran in her room. When she came back out she handed them a towel and a change of clothes. " Here you go. "

" Thank you Natsuki. " Hinata said exepting the bundle of cloth.

Neji on the other hand raised an eyebrow. Natsuki must have got what she meant because she said very nicely. " Don't worry I gave you boys clothes." Neji nodded his head and also exepted the bundle.

After everyone got changed.(In seprate rooms ofcoarse.)

Hinata was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and some baggy black pants. Neji was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. And Natsuki got changed into a loose white tank-top and short blue shorts. (Hey it's time for bed. And that sounds comfortable. Especially cause its summer.)

Natsuki stepped over to the window and peered out. It was still raining heavily. Natsuki sighed. "Well It's still raining pretty hard so it looks like you guys are stayin' for the night." Hinata nodded her head politly. (She always acts this way when Nejis around. It's cause hes and older realitive I think.) Neji also nodded in understanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_' I wonder if I should ask her to the festival.'_ Sasuke thought as he walked into his bedroom. _'No she would probably assume I'm another one of her Fanboys.'_ He landed on his bed. _'I don't know what to do, I just feel like I should be with her.'_ Sasuke sighed. He just sat the starring at his ceiling. The phone began to ring and Sasuke lazily turned to it and sat up. He reached over to the phone and let it ring once more before picking it up.

" Hello." Sasuke said unemotionally.

"Sasuke It's Tsunade." Sasuke listened to her talk and his eyes widened. Only one thought was going through his mind. _'I need to tell Natsuki.' _He dropped the phone and ran outside as fast as he possible could to Natsuki's house. (In the pouring rain just to remind you.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Neji were sitting on Natsukis couch watching a movie as Natsuki made supper. She was making Chicken with orange mango maranade. Lemon juice was sprinkled lightly over it and a light dash of garlic. For a side she had some spicy noodles and Mashed Potatoes. (We had this tonight for dinner and it was delicious.) Natsuki set the chicken on the table and smiled. ' It looks so good.' Natsuki walked over to the couch and sat down inbetween the two Hyuugas. Hinata slowly rose and smiled. She bowed and asked politly. "May I use the restroom." Natsuki smiled.

"You don't have to ask Hinata. Just go. Just go." She said pushing her friend along. Hinata nodded. "Oh hurry up in there dinners almost ready." Neji watched the sight and smirked lightly._' Natsuki is a different person from the Naruto we all knew.' _Nastuki walked over to the stove and pulled out a plastic serveing spoon out of a drawer. She scooped a little of the mashed potatoes out and tried some. She smiled._ 'PERFECT.'_ She quickly ran over to Neji. And shoved the spoon in his face.

" Taste it, Taste it." She nagged smiling. Neji looked at the mashed potatoes unsurely. "That's not nice." Just then someone knocked on the door. " Coming" she said with the spoon still in her hand. She opened the door and saw a very wet Sasuke. "Sasuke?" She said tilting her head to one side. Very cutely I might add. "What are you doing here?" She looked down at the spoon that held the mashed potatoes and smiled. She shoved the spoon in his face. " Taste."

Sasuke looked at it. " Did you poison it or something?"

Natsuki gritted her teeth and clutched her free fist. "No. I did not poison it Sasuke. So TASTE."She gave him the spoon and he took a small bite of the mashed potatoes. He smirked."There not so bad."

Nastuki smiled for a minute and then frowned. "Wait a minute, Sasuke what does that mean?"

He just smirked again until he saw what was behind her watching him very closly. _'NEJI!!! What is he doing here. Wait a minute she's cooking. Does that mean she's cooking for him.'_ Sasuke looked away.

"Sasuke?" Nastuki said confused. " What's wrong?" He didn't look at her. "Sasuke? What's wrong?." She looked at him and noticed how wet he was. " Sasuke your gonna catch a cold. Why in hells name did you even come here when it was raining so bad?"

Sasuke looked at her in the eyes. He caught a glint of madness and sadness but most of all worry. He was surprised. So surprised he almost forgot about the Hyuuga. But not quite. "What is he doing here?" He asked as he nodded toward Neji.

Neji just smirked. "I don't think that's any of your concern. Uchiha."

"Well you have no right to be here Hyuuga." Sasuke hissed.

" Did you ever think Nastuki invited me over." Neji said on the verge of laughing because of how angry he was getting Sasuke.

" I doubt that." Sasuke said.

"Actually Sasuke, I did invite him to stay." Natsuki said sweatdropping. She didn't like it when her friends fought.

" Whatever I leave you two** alone** then." Sasuke said turning towards the door. As he was about to walk out he was surprised by something.

" Oh Sasuke I didn't know you were here." He turned around to see Hinata. He then turned towards Nastuki and Neji. Natsuki was glaring at him.

He stepped infront of Nastuki and said. " I'm sorry I-" but he never got to finish.

"Shut up." Natsuki whispered. Sasuke stared at her. " Is that all you think Sasuke. That when I'm hanging out with a guy, I'm dating them. That's just messed up. I have friends that are boys, Sasuke. And if I did ever have a boyfriend it wouldn't be any of your business anyway. I don't get why you do this Sasuke. You act as if you hate me around everybody. But when were alone and you see me with a boy you suddenly act as if were going out." Sasuke blushed and Natsuki was still glaring. She then smirked. " It's not up to you what I do with my personal life" She smiled at Neji and leaned up towards him. Neji just stood there knowing what she was going to do and not minding so much. Natsuki kissed Neji softly on the lips and pulled away slowly starring at Sasuke with a smile. She walked away from both boys and into her room.

As for the peanut gallery out in the livingroom. Hinata was blushing. Neji just stood there smirking to himself and Sasuke was glaring daggers at Neji. Sasuke then turned away and went out the door that was followed by a big SLAM!

As for Natsuki, she was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Her head was burried into her knees and silent tears fell. " Sasuke you moron." She quietly whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood outside Nastukis front door. The rain was still heavily falling. Sasuke looked up and leaned against the door frame and slowly fell down to the ground. He put his face in his hand and felt one hot tear fall down his face. 'Natsuki why, Why did you do that?' Sasuke then pulled a small envelope out of his pocket and slid it under the door. ' I really wanted to tell her but it looks like she's gonna have to find out on her own.' Sasuke then got up and walked to his house in complete silence. He stopped mid way and looked at the moon. ' It reminds me of her.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki pulled the curtain out of the way.She looked at the nearly full moon. 'Sasuke your just like the moon. Quiet and yet so beautiful.'

The two teammates starred at the moon together even though they had no idea they were. Nor did they care. They were both feeking the same things and thats what connected them. That's what will always connect them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this one kinda sucks but I tried. Just to let you know the Festival wont be happening for a few chapters. I have a really good idea and I'm dure you'll like it though.


	10. Will you help me carry out this mission

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: Ok...Ok...I don't own Naruto. Are you happy now?

Claimer???????????????????

Authors Note: Thank you for all who reviewed my last chapter I hope you like this and if you don't then OH WELL DEAL WITH IT. Anyway enjoy.

Here are there ages.

Sasuke-15 Natsuki-14 Sakura-14 Kakashi-28 Hinata-14 Shikamaru-15 Ino-14 Kiba-14 Shino-14 Choji-15 Iruka-25 Neji-15 TenTen-14 Lee-14 Gaara-15 Temari-16 Kankuro-15 Midori- 30

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Last Chapter:**_

_He stopped mid way and looked at the moon. ' It reminds me of her.'_

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Natsuki pulled the curtain out of the way.She looked at the nearly full moon. 'Sasuke your just like the moon. Quiet and yet so beautiful.'_

_The two teens had no idea that the other was starring at the moon. Nor did they care. They were both feeling the same feeling. And hopefully they would both find out what that feeling is._

**Chapter Ten: Will you help me carry out this Mission.**

Natsuki woke up bright and early the next day. She sat up and stretched. Then after that came the usual rutine(sp?). First she picked out her outfit for the day and then headed over to the bathroom to take a bath. After that she would get changed into her clothes and then she went out to the kitchen to make breakfast. Neji and Hinata were still sleeping peacefully. Hinata was sleeping on the couch and Neji was sleeping on the floor.  
As Natuki was walking to the kitchen she noticed something. By the door there was a small white evolope. She walked over and bent down grabbing the small item. She stood up and held it before her. Her name was written very neatly across the envolope front. For some reason Natsuki could feel her heartbeat quicken. She slid her fingers over the top of the envolope and monuevered it towards the back. When she felt a small flod she pulled at it and the paper ripped. She took out the small piece of paper and read it over. Tears strarted to brim her eyes as she read it. 'Oh my god.' She brought her hand to her cheek and dropped the letter.

Before anybody could blink Natsuki was out the door running to the hokages tower. Natsuki was crying and pushing past people left and right. Until she ran into one certain brown haired sensai, but still that didn't stop her. She ran and ran. Until that one brown haired sensai grabbed her wrist. " Natsuki what are you doing?"

" Iruka-sensai please let me go I need to talk to Tsunade," Natsuki cried pulling her wrist away from her old sensai. " Please let me go."

" You need to stop, your causing a scene," Iruka said calmly.

" Please it's important."

" So you would say that it was even more important then your mother." Iruka said lifting an eyebrow.

" You stupid ass, It's about my mother." Iruka starred at her wide-eyed and she took this chance and pulled away once again running toward the Hokage tower.

Natsuki finally arrived at the Hokage Tower she ran all the way to the top floor and slammed open the hokages door. " Tsunade, "She said crying. Tsunade looked up and gave a small smile. " Were is she is she okay? What's wrong with her? Is she dead?" Natsuki choked out the last question and Tsunade slowly shook he head.

" No Natsuki it's even worse then dieing.There torturing her. There beating her until there so close to death and then there healing her so they can beat her all over again." Tsunade said, slowly getting up from her desk.

Natsuki looked at Tsunade, " How did you know?"

"They sent a letter. They knew she was your mother."

" That doesn't explain why they took her." Natsuki yelled.

"They took her so that they could capture you. So that they could lure you into there trap. They want you Nastuki, not your mother." Tsunade said embracing the weeping girl.

" So basically, What your saying is, that there torturing her because of me." Nastuki clutched Tsunades shirt. " I want to save her."

Tsunades eyes grew wide and she grabbed Natsuki tighter. " No!," Tsunade yelled. She put Natsuki out at arms length so there eyes were meeting, "That's what they want. They expect you to come."

Nastuki pulled away from Tsunade and hugged herself. "I don't care." Tears once again began to pour down Natsukis fragile face, she looked at Tsunade, her cruelan eyes were sparkling with sorrow and pain, " I want to save my mother, I am going to save my mother. Even if I have to go alone."

Tsunade smiled lightly. "I would of expected this from you." Tsunade walked over to her desk and picked up a folder. She turned to Natsuki and had one of the most serious faces on that could ever be thought up by man. " Natsuki Uzumaki, do take this S-class mission on saving Midori Uzumaki from the clutches of the Akatsuki."

Natsuki smiled through her tears." I accept."

Tsunade gave a low chuckle. " Pick your team. You can have as many as you want."

" I choose, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, and...Sasuke Uchiha." Natuski smiled at the last name.

" Is that all." Nastuki nodded her head. " Very well you will start you mission tomorrow. I will inform everybody." Tsunade sat down at her desk sighed.

" Don't worry Tsunade. I'll be careful." Natsuki smiled softly, " Oh and by the way tell everyone exept Sasuke. I want to tell him."

As Natsuki was walking out the door Tsunade let out a small whisper."Don't get yourself killed...brat." She smiled and started to cry. She just had a feeling something horrible was going to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki was now smiling, while jumping from house to house. She kept on jumping until she spotted Sasuke house. She smiled more and juped down infront of his door. Natsuki took a deep breath and quietly knocked on the door. After a few minutes no one answered so she knowcked again but a little louder. Inside some shuffling was heard and then quiet footsteps. Natsuki put down her head as the door was opening. When it was fully open even Natsuki could tell that Sasuke tensed. Nastuki felt sad when she felt this happen. They stood there a few minutes not looking at each other. Nastuki couldn't stand it so she quietly spoke up. "Sasuke, I'm...I'm sorry. "

Sasuke looked at her. " No, It's my fault. "

Nastuki made eye contact with him. " You know today I got a mission from Tsuande. " Sasuke starred intently at Nastuki. " It was about my mother. " Sasuke knew all about it after all Tsunade did call him first. Natsuki smiled

" It'll be dangerous. " Sasuke said looking down.

" I know"

" You could die. "

" I know."

" If you die you would make people sad."

"I know."

Sasuke paused. " You would make me sad."

Nastuki looked at him surprised. Tears once again brimed her eyes. "I know, and I don't want any of those things to be true. Even though theres a very high chance of it happening." For the third time today tears began to fall down Nastukis cheeks. She walked closer to Sasuke and clutched his shirt the same way she did to Tsunades. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as if in pain, and pulled her close. He hugged her as if he was to let go she would fly away.

" How can a crybaby like you ever hope to carry out this mission alone? "

" I wont be alone, I will have a couple people coming with me." Nastuki smiled. and pulled away from Sasuke. " Sasuke Uchiha, " Sasuke starred at her in the eye. " Will you help me carry out this mission."

Sasuke gave a small smile. " Yes."

Natsuki smiled and hugged Sasuke tightly. He returned the hug and put his chin on her head. _'I'll protect you Nastuki, even if it costs me my life.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I so loved this chapter. I hope you like it to. Enjoy.


	11. I LOVE YOU

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: No own Naruto.

Claimer: Own story. YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

Authors Note: Okay quick update. This is good especially cause its long I'm so proud of myself.

AGES

Sasuke-15 Natsuki-14 Sakura-14 Kakashi-28 Hinata-14 Shikamaru-15 Ino-14 Kiba-14 Shino-14 Choji-15 Iruka-25 Neji-15 TenTen-14 Lee-14 Gaara-15 Temari-16 Kankuro-15 Midori- 30

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Last Chapter:**_

_" It'll be dangerous. " Sasuke said looking down._

_" I know"_

_" You could die. "_

_" I know."_

_" If you die you would make people sad."_

_"I know."_

_Sasuke paused. " You would make me sad."_

_Nastuki looked at him surprised. Tears once again brimed her eyes. "I know, and I don't want any of those things to be true. Even though theres a very high chance of it happening." For the third time today tears began to fall down Nastukis cheeks. She walked closer to Sasuke and clutched his shirt the same way she did to Tsunades. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as if in pain, and pulled her close. He hugged her as if he was to let go she would fly away._

_" How can a crybaby like you ever hope to carry out this mission alone? "_

_" I wont be alone, I will have a couple people coming with me." Nastuki smiled. and pulled away from Sasuke. " Sasuke Uchiha, " Sasuke starred at her in the eye. " Will you help me carry out this mission."_

_Sasuke gave a small smile. " Yes."_

N_atsuki smiled and hugged Sasuke tightly. He returned the hug and put his chin on her head. 'I'll protect you Nastuki, even if it costs me my life.'_

**Chapter eleven: I will not let them die.**

The sun was just making its way over the far off horizon, Naruto and her team were all accounted for. Natsuki Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, and, Hinata Hyuuga. Natsuki stood there calmly and seriously as Tsunade informed them on what they should be wary of in the mission. Natsuki calmly nodded to everything she said.

" Okay. Your mission offically starts now. Your mission leader is Natsuki. No questions asked or answered now off you go." Natsuki quickly sped off and the others were following at a decent pace. Natsuki was in the front and Sasuke made sure to be close to her at all time. Kakashi was on the other side of Sasuke, and Hinata and Kiba were behind everybody else but still keeping good speed. After about two hours when the sun was almost fully up they stopped. Natsuki jumped down from the trees and landed safely on her two feet.

" We've been running for a while we should be close." Nastuki grabbed her knapsack and pulled out a map. She gently layed it down and the rest of her team walked up beside her. " We should be around here. " After she said that she tensed. " Or maybe were here. No there. No wait were here. " Natsuki pointed frantically at a whole bunch of different places. " Aaaaaaahhhhhhh Kakashi-sensai please help me. " She said giving up and handing the map to her sensai.

" It looks as if were about here." Kakshi said showing the rest of his team.

" Your joking right. " Natsuki snatched the map away from him. " Were still so far from it. CRAP!" Natsuki fell against a tree and slowly sank down to the ground. " Were probably not gonna be there till night fall. And by then we'll be dead tired. " Natsuki massaged her temples. " Oh how I hate leading missions." Sasuke smiled at how childish Nastuki was being. " Oh I got it." Natsuki said jumping up from the ground. " Its a full proof plan. We'll stay here a bit and rest and when it gets close to nightfall we'll make our way to the enemies territory and save my Ma. It's perfect."

" Acctually. " Kakashi said scratching his cheek. " That is a pretty good idea. "

" See told you. " Natsuki beamed.

" Exept for one thing."

Nastuki frowned. " What?"

" What if the enemy sneaks up on us." Kakashi said.

" Oh come on that could never happen. " Natsuki said matter-of-factly. Not to far off a pair of red eyes watched her. " Now I wouldn't be to sure of that Natsu-kun." The mysterious person said. (If you don't know who this is your crazy)

" Achoo." Natsuki rubbed her nose.

" You okay." Sasuke asked.

" Yea never better. Must be allergies." Natsuki said.

" Okay well lets go find something to eat."

" Ookie-Dokie" Natsuki ran out into the forest with Sasuke not far behind. "Sasuke come over here." Sasuke walked to were Natsuki was. she was looking at a big lake that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Trees surrounded the small lake and there were small water lilies floating around in it. Nastuki looked at Sasuke here eyes sparkling. "It's beautiful."

Sasuke nodded his head. _'Not as beautiful as you'_ he wanted to say but why ruin the moment with a sappy line like that. Although Natsuki did look pretty today. She had her hair down but one chunk of her blonde hair was rapped up by a light blue ribbon. She was wearing a white shirt with no sleeves and a light blue skirt with darker blue shorts undreneath it. Sasuke smiled, like he has been recently, and bended down and scooped a lily out of the water. Natsuki didn't notice she was too busy looking of in the distance. But her eyes still sparkled wildly. She suddenly selt something on her left ear abd reached up to it. One of the lilies from the water were sitting in here hair. She looked at Sasuke and smiled a bigger smile. " Thank you Sasuke." Sasuke smiled softly but what happened next is something he didn't expect.

Nastuki lightly started to kiss him. First lightly on the eye and then on the nose. She moved her way down until she reached his lips. She kissed and he kissed back. Sasuke knawed at Nastukis bottom lip hopeing for exeptance when Natsukis mouth opened he slowly ran his tongue in and massaged the top of her mouth. While sucking on her tongue he heard a quiet moan and smiled. He broke away from the kiss and smiled even more. Right infront of him stood a panting and blushing Natsuki but it only made her cutness grow. He hugged her tightly and she returned the hug. She buried her head in Sasukes neck.

Sasuke started to kiss her neck. He carefully set her on the ground and kissed her some more. Natsuki didn't fight she just went along with the ride but still you could tell she was nervous. Sasuke kissed her again , while he was running his hand up her shirt playing with the soft skin underneath. Nastuki moaned and that only made Sasuke want to keep going. He ran his hands up a little more and...

" Well this is a beautiful sight."

Surprised, Sasuke and Natsuki sat up as quickly as possible seperating from each other and made eye contact with the ground.

" I thought you guys were gonna get food. But I see that Sasuke is hogging all the goods to himself. " Kakashi laughed. While Hinata blushed madly at watching the display. And Kiba was on the ground laughing his ass off. Nastuki blushed harder and once again starred at the ground. Sasuke was looking in the opposite direction hopping no one would see his blush. " Come on you two love-birds, lets get back to camp." Natsuki and Sasuke didn't look at each other as you would assume why. When they got back to camp it was peacful. No one was yelling everybody was just sitting there, quietly, it sucked.

" So anyway, um..., don't you think we should get going soon." Natsuki said blushing and scratching her cheek. Everyone looked at her and she blushed more. " I mean after all it is getting dark and we still have a ways to go. So..."

" Okay let's get going then." Kakashi said standing up calmly.

They didn't run this time nor did they walk it was more a a fast pace type of thing. But only because Natsuki was blushing like a mad man because of what happened between her and Sasuke. Plus Kakashi kept picking on her for it. Hinata though seemed very happy walking besides Kiba and Kiba didn't seem to mind either. After about an hour of fast walking they came to a stop right infront of a river. " WHAT!?" She quickly pulled out the map and looked it over. Kakashi came and stood next to her. " You can't be serious, It doesn't even show a river on the map." When Kakashi looked at the map he sweatdropped.

" Um...Nastuki. " Kakashi said pointing at the map.

" Yea. "

" You have the map backwards. " Natsuki studied the map for a minute and scratched the back of her head.

" Your right. " She took a deep breath. " SSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!" Nastuki had lost her mind.

Kakashi as well as everyone else sweatdropped. Nastuki was walking back and forth fliging her arms everywhere talking to herself. " We were going in the exeact opposite direction the whole time. I'm so stupid. STUPID!. We won't be able to make it there before sunrise." Natsuki stopped and starred at the river. " We won't be able to save my mom before sunrise." Tears started to fall from her ocean blue eyes. " I'm such a weakling. " Natsuki slowly fell to the ground and weeped. Sasukes eyes softened and he walked over to her. He kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly while his angel weeped.

Kakashi smiled pushed the other two shinobis away from Nastuki and Sasuke. When Natsuki was sure no one was watching she hugged Sasuke and cried into his shirt. He smiled lightly and hugged her back. He set his head on the top of Natsukis and held her until he felt her breathing return to normal. She had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and let his deams lead the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_' Where am I?' Natsuki asked herself. Complete darkness engulfed her entire well-being. She hugged herslef. ' It's so cold.' Nastuki walked in the darkness not knowing what was going on. Until she stumbled over something hard and stiff. She proped herself up from her fall and looked behind her to figure out what she tripped on. She saw nothing. She slowly crawled over to the spot she remembered tripping over and poked the thing that tripped her. She pulled back. It was so cold and it smelled of copper. A small light shone through the darkness making it possible what she was seeing. She gasped. " S-Sasuke." Tears brimmed her eyes. A light lit up all around Natsuki. Bodies lay everywhere. Bodies of people she knew and loved. Nastuki starred around her and cried. She could barely breath._

_She stood up and walked away from all of them until she felt herself bump into something. She turned around and screamed. Her once beautiful mother hung from spikes on the wall. Blood poured from her body and clothes were tattered and torn. Her silver eyes were wide open and dull lifeless. Just as Nastuki was backing away the head of her mother turned to stare at her. Natsuki starred terrified._

_' What's wrong Nastuki. Are you afraid of you mother.' She ripped her arms away from the spikes as well as her legs. She fell to the ground with a thump. Blood stained her blonde hair as blood ran down her face. ' Don't be afraid child.' Nastukis mother stood up and pulled out a kunai from out of no where. ' It'll only hurt for a second.' Nastuki turned to run but was stopped by Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, and Sasuke. (all dead I might add.) Nastuki put her hand over her mouth. Natsuki turned to face her mother. She was now standing right infront of her._

_' It's just a dream' Nastuki managed to say. Natsuki closed her eyes tightly. 'It's just a dream. It's not real. No ones dead. It's just a dream." Nastuki sunk down to her knees. She looked up and darkness once again surrounded her. A pair of red eyes appeared out of no where and starred at her._

_' Yes Nastuki, this is a dream, but a real one at that.' The eyes became a person revealing the older of the Uchiha brothers._

_' Itachi.' Nastuki gasped._

_' Are you scared. You should be.' He smirked. ' If you think that was bad, then your in for a tough ride. I'm not gonna give you up. My beautiful Kitsune.' Itachi faded away into the darkness. Nothing could be seen but his voice could still heard. ' Give yourself up Nastuki. We'll let your mother go. And we won't hurt you friends. All we wan't is you. Only you.' Nastuki starred into the nothingness of her dream. She put her head in her hands and cried._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki quickly sat up and looked every which way. It was still dark outside. Nastuki wiped the sweat from her face and felt the tears roll down her face once again. _' I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt.'_ Nastuki thought rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. She wrote a note to Sasuke and smiled. Nastuki set the piece of paper by Sasuke and leaned toward him. She kissed him gently on the forehead. " I love you...Sasuke." She then stood up and walked into the dark forest. _' I will protect my friends. I won't let them die. I won't let anything happen to them. That's my promise that making to my heart. I won't...I will never let the Akatsuki hurt them. EVER AGAIN.' _Natsuki walked into the dark cave. She stopped and stood infront of the Akastuki.

Itachi smirked. " I see our Kitsune came to see us."

" I'll do what you wnat me too." Nastuki looked at them. " But on two conditions."

" And what are those?"

" You leave my friends alone, and you release my mother."

" That's fair enough, I would say." Itachi said walking toward Natsuki. " But just to let you know, you belong to me now."

Nastuki closed her eyes tightly and let only one small tear fall down her face. "Fine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG. I love this chapter even more than the last one. NO idea why though. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	12. Nastuki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: No own Naruto.

Claimer: Own story. YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

Authors Note: Okay quick update. This is good especially cause its long I'm so proud of myself. oh and I know what most of you are asking ' what ever happened to Sasuke being a cat.' Well that's gonna make an apearance in the sequel and so forth so no worries.

AGES

Sasuke-15 Natsuki-14 Sakura-14 Kakashi-28 Hinata-14 Shikamaru-15 Ino-14 Kiba-14 Shino-14 Choji-15 Iruka-25 Neji-15 TenTen-14 Lee-14 Gaara-15 Temari-16 Kankuro-15 Midori- 30

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Last Chapter:**_

_' I will protect my friends. I won't let them die. I won't let anything happen to them. That's my promise that making to my heart. I won't...I will never let the Akatsuki hurt them. EVER AGAIN.' Natsuki walked into the dark cave. She stopped and stood infront of the Akastuki._

_Itachi smirked. " I see our Kitsune came to see us."_

_" I'll do what you want me too." Nastuki looked at them. " But on two conditions."_

_" And what are those?"_

_" You leave my friends alone, and you release my mother."_

_" That's fair enough, I would say." Itachi said walking toward Natsuki. " But just to let you know, you belong to me now."_

_Nastuki closed her eyes tightly and let only one small tear fall down her face. "Fine"_

**Chapter Twelve: Nastuki**

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was morning and the air was crisp and frigid.Sasuke looked over hoping to see his beautiful Nastuki but nothing was there. Well Nastuki wasn't there. A small note was sitting on the ground folded up 4 times. Sasuke picked it up and raised an eyebrow. He assumed it would have told him that she went out to get something to eat. He unfolded it and began reading.

_Sasuke,_

_Please I beg you do not come after me. I don't want you or anybody else getting hurt. I can handle myself. I'm not the weak little girl everyone thinks I am. So please believe me this once and let me do it alone. I will save my mother, and I will save you guys._

_Natsuki Uzumaki_

_P.S. There's a chance I won't make it back alive. So I just want you to know this. I Love You._

Sasuke crushed the letter and stood up._ ' Damn it.'_ Sasuke walked over and punched a tree. _' I will save her no matter what. She told me not to follow but obviously she doesn't know me that well. '_ Sasuke slid down on his knees._ 'She could die. She knew she could die and yet she still went. '_ A small silver tear fell down Sasukes face._ 'How stupid can you get.'_

" Sasuke. " Sasuke looked up to see his silver-haired jounin teacher. " Maybe you should go after her." Hinata and Kiba stood beside him. Hinata was slightly smiling and Kiba wasn't hiding the fact that he thought it was a good idea. " We'll come with you."

Sasuke nodded while putting on a small smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" So Nastuki. " Itachi asked starring her in the eyes. " What made you wanna come here alone?"

" No reason really." Nastuki said coldly.

" Is it beacause you were afraid your friends were gonna get hurt." Itachi suggested.

" I don't think that's any of your business." She once again said coldly.

Itachi slowly walked over and bended down so his mouth was just a few cenimeteres from her ear. He quietly whispered. "You know I think that's why you came to us, and I also think were gonna have to get rid off that effect on you."

Natsukis eyes widened. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" She puched the table with both her fist standing up at full force in the process.

Itachi chuckled. "I think you know exactly what I mean. I'm going to get rid of them. I'm going to destroy them."

" No. " Deidara and Sasoru came up and took her arms. Nastuki looked at them. "You promised that you wouldn't hurt them. You said you'd let mother go. You...you."

" I lied. I never did have your mother. It was all a lie."

" YOU BASTARD!" Nastuki tried to pull her arms away put she wasn't strong enough. They pushed her in a cell and specially locked it with a chakra seal.

" Oh don't worry little Natsu-chan. I'll bring there bodies back just for you."

" I hate you." Natsuki said starring down at the ground.

Itachi frowned. " Now don't go saying that Natsuki," Natsukis eyes widened. A kunai flew past her head almost hitting her. " it could get you killed." Itachi walked away into the darkness and right after that the other Akatsuki members followed.

Nastuki grabbed her head and sunk to the ground. A waterfall of tears began to leak out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, " Nastuki cried. " I'm sorry everybody. I'm a failure. I can't do anything. " Natsuki cringed. " Maybe I am just a weak little girl after all."

" That's no way to talk about yourself." Natsuki picked up her head to see a person in a black cloak.

" Who-who are you?" A smile could be seen from the tall figure. It picked up its hood and carefully pulled it down revealing blonde hair. But what caught Natsukis eye was her close to silver eyes.

" Hello Nastuki. " The woman said.

" M-mom?"

" It's been a long time hasn't it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to hurry. Who knows what Itachi will do with Nastuki." Sasuke yelled to his teammates. They all nodded. When Sasuke turned to face the front a kunai whizzed past his nose hitting the tree next to him. He scowled and looked at the person who threw it. It was non other then Itachi himself.

"Well hello brother, did you come all the way from Kahona just to visit." Itachi said smirking. Sasuke scowled even more.

" Like hell I'd come for that. " Sasuke clenched his fist. "Wheres Nastuki!?"

" She no longer belongs to you my dear brother." Itachi chuckled.

" What are you talking about." Sasuke screamed.

" When she came to us I told her that she was now mine. She just nodded her head like the good little slave shes gonna be. " Itachi starred Sasuke in the eye. " Such a beauty. It'll be fun to play with her. Especially at night."

Sasuke glared. " Why you-"

" Sasuke don't let him get to you. If you attack now he'll just block it." Kakashi said seriously.

" Yep. Just imagining her naked body on mine sends pleasure chills down my back. " Sasuke clenched his fists tighter. " Our hot, sweaty bodies pressed up against each other in such a manner. I will play with her long blonde hair as she fondles me lovingly. It's a perfect match. Don't you think Sasuke."

"Nastuki is nothing like you. She is the complete opposite of you. " Sasuke looked away and starred at the ground still clenching his fists. His eyes flashed from black to his Sharingan red. "She's sweet, and kind, always smiling, and yet so lonely. She's determind, strong-willed, brave. Yet she has flaws that could get her killed. Her heart cares for others more than herself. She's a crybaby, and because of this pains over everything. She wants to protect everyone even though she knows it's impossible to do so. " Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and looked at Itachi. "That's why she went to you. So she could protect us and her mother. She wasn't even thinking about herself. " Sasukes eyes grew soft. "Stupid Nastuki. You stupid angel."

"I guess I'm gonna have to kill her." Itachi said emotionlessly.

Sasuke eyes were wide at Itachis last statment. Sasuke clutched his fists and held one up to Itachi. "If you so much as touch her the wrong way I swear I'll kill you."

"She's brought out such a side in you brother. " Itachi appeared infornt of Sasuke taking him of guard. "You were never like this. When you talk about her your eyes grow soft and you talk so sweetly. Uchihas don't do that. And to make sure it doesn't happen again." Itachi leaned in so only Sasuke could hear. " I'll kill her, right infront of you eyes."

Sasuke smirked. He brought his fist up getting ready to strike his brother. Sasuke gasped. Itachi caught his fist before it made contact. He swung Sasuke to the side and Sasuke hit a tree. Sasuke got up and glared daggers at his brother. He charged for him while pulling out 6 shuriken and throwing them at Itachi. As Itachi blocked the Shuriken, Sasuke kicked Itachi in the stomache making him fly back wards. Sasuke quickly taking prefromed the handsigns: Serpent, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger, and Shouted " Fire Element; Dragon Fire Technique" It hit Itachi dead on. Itachi didn't move. 'Is he dead.' Just as he thought that he felt pressure on his neck and fell unconcious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"M-mom. You are here." Nastuki got up and ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

" I've been following you Nastuki." Midori said rubbing Natsukis hair. " I didn't want you to get hurt."

" But why did you let me go to them then. " Natsuki said confusingly. "Why didn't you just come down and say you were there. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Sorry." Midori frowned.

Natsuki smiled. "As long as your here thats all that matters."

"Natsuki we'll have time for a reunion later we have to get out of here. "Midori said seriously.

"How are we gonna do that."

" Watch. " Midori walked over to the entrance of the chamber and did the handsigns: Ram, Tiger, Rabbit, Tiger, Ram. A bright light came from Midoris hand and the chakra lock opened.

Natsuki starred at her mom in awe. "How did you do that?"

"In our clan we have special jutsus. You'll be able to learn them soon. You'll also be able to learn how to activate you bloodline." Midori said as she pulled Nastuki along the hallways.

"You mean I have a bloodline." Natsuki asked amazed.

" Yes and its actually on of the strongest."

"So cool." Natsuki said happily.

" Well celebrate later lets find a way out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal a bright red light lighting up the room. He looked around and saw Hinata, Kiba, and Kakashi, all on the ground unconcious. When he tried to walk over to them he noticed he couldn't move. "What the hell."

He heard a chuckle and turned to look at his evil opponet. "It's a special Jutsu my dear brother. You won't be able to move for quite some time. So in the mean time I thought we could talk."

" Why would I wanna talk to you. " Sasuke said venemously.

"Well we could talk about a topic we both enjoy. Like, well, let's see, We could talk about what I'm gonna do to MY kitsune after I kill you." Itachi smirked.

" Like hell she'll ever be yours."

" I wouldn't be mouthing off brother. I can kill you anytime I please." Itachi glared.

" Then why don't you."

" Fine I will. But I want you to know my plans for the future with the beautiful Kitsune of mine. " Sasuke glared. " After you die I plan to tie her up to a post and cut her clothing off slowly. After I rid her of her clothes I'm going to kiss her all over her beautiful creamy skin. I will listen to her beautiful moans and I won't hold back. I will fuck her senseless until she is almost dead with pleasure. And after I make she I've raped her enough. I'll cut out her heart and burry it with you. That way you'll now that you got something from your so called angel."

Sasuke glared. " You bastard."

Itachi stood up and pulled out a kunai. "Good bye brother. "He said his eyes gleaming with amusement. Itachi pulled back and Sasuke closed his eyes. A few seconds later he felt a warm liquid run down his face. But he didn't hurt. Sasuke opened his eyes and starred forward. He gasped.

There infront of him with a Kunai embedded through her chest was...

"...Nastuki"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG A couple more chapters to go and then were done with this story. I can't believe it I've already written this much. I'm so happy. Yatta. Ja ne


	13. Return to Konoha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Neko-chan

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claimer: Hi!!!!!!!!!!

Authors Note: Okay we have about one or two more chapters to go until the stprys over so I hope you enjoy them.

AGES

Sasuke-15 Natsuki-14 Sakura-14 Kakashi-28 Hinata-14 Shikamaru-15 Ino-14 Kiba-14 Shino-14 Choji-15 Iruka-25 Neji-15 TenTen-14 Lee-14 Gaara-15 Temari-16 Kankuro-15 Midori- 30

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Itachi stood up and pulled out a kunai. "Good bye brother. "He said his eyes gleaming with amusement. Itachi pulled back and Sasuke closed his eyes. A few seconds later he felt a warm liquid run down his face. But he didn't hurt. Sasuke opened his eyes and starred forward. He gasped._

_There infront of him with a Kunai embedded through her chest was..._

_"...Nastuki"_

**Chapter Thirteen: Return to Kahona**

"Natsuki." Sasuke whispered. "Natsuki!" Sasuke tried to inch forward but he couldn't move.

Itachi pulled the Kunai out of her chest and more blood spilled out. "What a stupid move." Itachi said and walked away.

"Natsuki." Sasuke felt a lump in his throat. But he swallowed it down.

Natsuki fell to her knees. She turned her head and looked at Sasuke. "You stupid teme. I thought I told you not to follow." She jokingly said with a smile. She clutched her chest and squinted her eyes.

Sasuke watched horrified as she coughed up blood. "Natsuki. Why?"

"I didn't wanna," Natsuki closed her eyes tightly. " you to die."

" Oh and you think I wanna see you die." Sasuke said inching his way closer finally able to move some.

Natsuki let out a little laugh. She smiled at him. "Either way, it was a no win situation, either you died, or I died, but someone had to die." Sasuke sat up and hugged her. Her back was against his chest and he buried his head in her hair. "I didn't want you to die Sasuke." Natsuki whispered while leaning into his hug. "I Love you." Sasuke felt her body go limp and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Sasuke yelled. He let all his pain and sorrow out but still there was more to come. He carefully set Natsuki down on the ground. Her eyes were shut peacfully and she had a small smile on her face. Sasuke grabbed her hand in his. _' So cold. She really is gone.'_ Sasuke let out a tear. He once again hugged her, exept this time she wasn't able to hug him back. Her body was limp and he held he close. Tears freely fell from the young Uchihas eyes as he held his love. His now dead love. He set her on the ground like before and placed a small light kiss on her pale lips. "I will not let your death be in vain. I will kill Itachi for taking your life." Sasuke stood up still starring at his blonde angel.

He turned toward Itachi and glared at him. Itachi glared back. "You killed her." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi looked at Nastuki and then once again made eye contact. "I guess I did." He said while smiling. "But you know Sasuke, I actually did you a favor."

Sasuke glared at Itachi more. "What the hell do you mean!?"

Itachi chuckled. "Love. Let's see love can do many things to a person. But the biggest thing about love is that it's a weakness. Shinobis aren't suppose to fall in love. After all look what it did to you. If you could just look at yourself Sasuke. You would be digusted." Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Your crying Sasuke. You may not know it but tears are falling. An Uchiha never cries. Isn't that the first thing father ever told us."

"Shut up." Sasuke said venemously. "You know nothing about love. You are a murder and thats all you'll ever be. So SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke said walking towards Itachi. He pulled out a Kunai.

"That won't work on me." Itachis eyes widened. A small amount of red liquid fell down his face. He looked behind him and saw a kunai sticking out from the wall. _'How could he do that.'_ Itachi thought.

"Never look away from an opponet." Itachi looked back but only saw Sasukes foot. He rubbed his chaw where Sasuke kicked it. "You said it made people weak. If that the truth then why am I able to kick your ass." Sasuke poofed behind Itachi and tried kicking him in the side but Itachi caught his foot. Sasuke jumped further from Itachi and grabbed a couple shuriken. He charged at him and threw the Shuriken. Itachi caught them.

" Is that the best you can do brother." Itachi threw the shuriken back at him, Sasuke dogged all of them. That is all of them exept one. It did pass him but it turned around and plunged into his back. Sasukes eyes widened in pain and in shock. "I told you love made you weak but you didn't believe me." Sasuke fell to the ground. The shuriken was actually plunged all the way through. You could feel a small point from the front even though it enetered through the back.

"Now brother," Itachi pulled out another Kunai. " lets end this." Itachi once again pulled back.

Itachi was about to stab him when a voice said. "Now, I think this has gone far enough." Sasuke adn Itachi looked at the owner of the voice and there eyes widened in shock. There across the room stood a woman with Long blonde hair that reached down to her knees and peircing silver eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and balck pants.

Itachi pushed Sasuke to the ground. "Who are you?" Itachi questioned the woman.

" I am Midori Uzumaki and I will kill you for taking my daughters life. "She said glaring holes through Itachi. (Just an expression.)

" I don't think you'll be able to." Itachi smirked.

"Do you dare me?" she said smirking as well.

"Yea I dare you."

" Fine then your funeral." Midori did the handseals snake, serpent, snake, dragon, serpent, snake. A white light formed into a ball into her hand. She smiled. She picked up her hand and pointed it at Itachi. She yelled " Peircing Light Arrow Jutsu. " The light flew from her hand and made it way to Itachi. His eyes widened. He tried to move his feet but it was as if someone nailed them down to the ground. _'Why can't I move?'_ He thought frantically. But it was to late. The jutsu peirced through Itachis heart and he fell to the ground. Itachi was dead.

The woman made her way to Sasuke. He tried to get up but she just lightly pushed him down. "Do you trust me?" She said seriously to Sasuke. He nodded. "Okay then this might hurt a little." He finger tips began glowing red and she pushed them into the spot where the shuriken lay. Sasuke gritted his teeth with aoin as she pulled it out. Sasuke panted. "Don't worry I'm almost done." This time her whole hand was glowing blue as she placed it over the wound. It began healing. After she was done there was no scar or anything. " Okay lets go home."

Midori walked over to Nastuki and picked her up her eyes saddened as did Sasuke. "I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered. Midori looked at him. "I couldn't protect her. She died because of me."

Midori smiled and placed Natsuki on the ground once again. She walked over to him. "You say you couldn't protect her. " Sasuke looked at her confused. "As far as I'm standing it looks like you did more than protect her. Sure she died but can you tell me why." Sasuke began to answer but she put her fingure on Sasukes lips. "She died so you could live. She loved you and she knew that you loved her. The way you embraced her made her happy. Even in death she was able to smile because of you. Plus, no matter in life or death she will always love you Sasuke. She'll be waiting for you forever." Sasuke starred at Nastuki and then looked back at Midori. He nodded his head.

Midori walked over and once again picked her up. Sasuke was able to wake everybody else up but then the hard part came. Sasuke told them what happened to Nastuki. But that wasn't he worst part it was what happened afterward. The tears and the pain. Hinata cried into Kibas shirt. Kakashi turned his head away and let silent tears fall from his eyes. Kiba held Hinata close and whispered how ' it was okay' and 'shes in a better place' he actually let a few tears out also. But Sasuke after he told them he felt the same way when Natsuki actually did die. He let the tears flow freely from his black eyes. His shoulders shook violently as he released an ear shattering scream. Midori stood there and watched while letting tears out herself. After all her daughter was dead.

They began walking towards Kahona. Midori carried Natsuki. Sasuke walked by Midori. Kakashi walked behide Sasuke. And Hinata was being comforted while walking by Kiba. She was still crying. A few hours after walking and Kahona was in sight. Sasuke stopped and looked at the happily lite Kahona. Today was October 10. The day that Kyubbi was sealed into Natsuki. Natsukis birthday. Everyone was enjoying themselves parting. It got on Sasukes nerves. He felt Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. Midori stepped forward through the crowd. Everyone went silent as they saw her holding a dead Natsuki. The partying stopped and everyone watched as they walked down the road. Sasuke looked around at the people. They actually looked sad. Up ahead Sasuke saw all of her friends. He saw Sakura, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, TenTen, Gaara, Shino, Iruka, and Tsunade. Midori stopped infront of Tsunade and handed her Natsuki. She starred shocked just like all the rest did. Tsunade started to cry. Her shoulders shook as she tried to hide her pain but it was innevitable. Sakura cried as well but she wasn't trying to hold it in. Lee hugged her while comforting her. Ino starred at Natsuki and her eyes saddened. Shikamaru looked at Nastuki and sighed sadly. Choji dropped his bag of chips and starred wide-eyed, Neji, and Gaara both looked away trying to seem as if they didn't care but you could tell they did. TenTen and Shino just starred. And Iruka rushed after the retrieding Tsunade.

Tsunade made her way to the hospital. When she got there ahe carefully set Natsuki down and watched Nastuki. Tears once again began to fall from her tears. Tsunade straightened up and yelled. "Everybody get out. Natsuki deserves to be left alone. Tomorrow," Tsunade choked. "Tomorrow she will have a proper burial." Eveyone left the room including Tsunade. Everyone went home exept for Sasuke. He stayed and stood outside the door as if he was waiting for her to walk out. Sasuke sighed. "What the hell am I doing?" he whispered to himself. He clutched his head and looked at the door. "I want to see her one last time before they burry her." He opened the door and stepped in. Sasuke walked over to her bedside and starred down at her. She looked so peaceful. The smile she died with still graced her delicate features. That made Sasuke smile. He remembered all the good times he had with his blonde angel. All the times that she cried and he felt like killing the person who made her cry. He truly did love her. No matter what anyone said to him. Saying it was just a phase. Or you'll get over it. He won't. He'll always love her. He wont touch another girl for as long as he lives because the only person he will ever love is her.

Sasuke sat down in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Nastuki. I really am. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't do anything for you. If only, "Sasuke sihged. " If only you didn't get in the way of Itachis attack you wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't be feeling this pain that I'm feeling. I love you Nastuki and I always will. I hope you can forgive me when we see eachother again. If we ever do." Sasuke kissed her hand and released it. Sasuke got up and walked towards the door he was about to exit it when he heard a sweer voice say. "Where are you going?" He turned around and starred into a pair of ocean blue eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. I really hope you like this chapter and if you don't then I'll cry. I love this chapter its so sad. I love it. Oh by the way I'm not gonna update the next one untill I get atleast 7 reviews. You people are holding out on me come on. By the way were almost done with the story and then comes the sequel. YAY FOR THE SEQUEL.


	14. Love is Strong

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Love is Strong

Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

Claimer: hehehehehehehe

Authors Note: OMG OMG OMG OMG. My story is coming to a close a very very cute close. Atleast I think it is. ENJOY.

AGES

Sasuke-15 Natsuki-14 Sakura-14 Kakashi-28 Hinata-14 Shikamaru-15 Ino-14 Kiba-14 Shino-14 Choji-15 Iruka-25 Neji-15 TenTen-14 Lee-14 Gaara-15 Temari-16 Kankuro-15 Midori- 30

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Sasuke sat down in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Nastuki. I really am. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't do anything for you. If only, "Sasuke sighed. " If only you didn't get in the way of Itachis attack you wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't be feeling this pain that I'm feeling. I love you Natsuki and I always will. I hope you can forgive me when we see eachother again. If we ever do." Sasuke kissed her hand and released it. Sasuke got up and walked towards the door he was about to exit it when he heard a sweet voice say. "Where are you going?" He turned around and starred into a pair of ocean blue eyes._

**Chapter Fourteen: Love is Strong**

Sasuke starred at those Ocean blue eyes before slowly walking towards them. He stood infront of the bed and just starred. "You're...You're...alive." Sasuke said in disbelief.

"It's as if you think its a bad thing." Natsuki said chuckling a little. Sasuke still starred. He sat on the bed and crawled over to her. "Sasuke?" Nastuki asked tilting her head a bit. Before anything else could happen Sasuke embraced her.

"How? Why? What happened? What's going on? Am I going crazy?" Sasuke said pulling her tighter.

" Sasuke," Natsuki said pushing him away a bit. "You were always crazy." She said laughing a bit.

"Is that all you can say!" Sasuke said raging.

"Ummm? Well..." Natsuki said stcratching the back of her head.

"I thought you were dead. Gone. No longer here." Sasuke got of the bed and yelled.

"But Sasuke..."

"You had me worring over nothing. You..you...you..." Sasuke clenched his fist. After a few seconds he softened his grip. " I don't know what you are." He said stupidly. Natsuki sweatdropped. Sasuke looked at her this time with love. "I was so scared when I saw you infront of me with that kunai plunged near your heart. "Sasuke moved toward her once again. " I was thinking only one thing when I saw you infront of me. Do you know what I was thinking?" Nastuki shook her head. "I was thinking 'If I was the one who got plunged in the heart with a kunai, would you care?'" Natsukis eyes widened and she began to talk but Sasuke quickly shut her mouth with a fingure. "I don't wanna know the answer just yet." He said placing a small chaste kiss on her lips.

Just then Tsunade walked in. As she closed the door she looked up and her eyes widened. " Nat-Nat-Nat-Natsuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I thought. I mean I saw. But still now I see. I mean. Well. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade fell to the floor with a thump.

Natsuki sweatdropped and Sasuke just starred. "Well I should have seen this coming." Natsuki said throwing her legs over the hospital bed. She stood up and walked over to Tsunade. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Natsuki standind right behind her.

"You know, "Sasuke said. " you never told me why you alive."

"Once again Sasuke you make it sound as if your not happy that i'm alive." Natsuki said grabbing Tsunades arm and placing it around her shoulders. She stood up and pulled Tsuande onto the bed with all of her strength.

Natsuki let out a deep breath and smiled at Sasuke.

"You know thats not what I meant by it. "Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. " So are you gonna tell me or not."

Natsuki stood up and placed herself right infont of Sasuke. "Nope." Sasukes eyes widedned and her tried to say something, but just like her did to her, she did to him, she placed her fingure over his lips and whispered. "I'll don't think I'll give you the answer just yet." Natsuki tilted her head and smiled.

Sasuke smiled and took her hand in his. "So when then?" He said placing a small kiss on her hand.

"Tomorrow at the festival. That is if Tsunade didn't cancel it yet." As if right on cue Tsunade woke up.

She quickly turned her head toward Natsuki. Tsunade jumped on the poor girl and embraced her tightly. "Oh my god I thought you were dead." Tsuande cried.

"Yea well-" Natsuki started but she was interupted by this throbbing pain in her head, ther was a newly found bump on her head. Nastuki massaged her sore head.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again you stupid brat." Tsunade yelled.

_'Bipolar much'_ Natsuki thought. She jumped up and pinted a fingure in Tsunades face. "Well you didn't have to go and hit me ya old hag."

"What did you call me?" Tsunade yelled.

" Do you not understand. I called you an **_OLD HAG_**!"

"Why you little ungrateful **_BRAT_**!"

Natsuki and Tsuande glared at eachother. That is until the stare was broke because Natsuki fell to the ground. (Don't worry theres a reason to this.) Natsuki sat up and rubbed another sore spot that made its way to her head. She opened her closed eyes and found herself starring into a pair of green ones.

"Sakura, what are you-" Natsuki started but was interupted with a wave of sobs.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Natsuki I thought you were dead wwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried.

"Um Sakura-"

"Natsuki." A quiet voice said. Natsuki looked toward the door to see all of her friends. But the person who said Natsuki was none other than Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." Natsuki said waving. Hinatas face brightened up and she smiled. she ran over and hugged her best friend.

Natsuki hugged her back. She turned her head to look at everybody else. All the boys seemed to be smiling and the girls were all crying. In the back of the group of people she saw a pair of silver eyes. She smiled and stood up breaking the hugs she was recieving from her teammates. Natsuki walked forward through the crowd of her peers and stood infront of the woman with silver eyes. Natsuki looked up and smiled. Midori smiled as well. Midori fell to her knees and embraced Natsuki in a hug. Natsuki returned it, tears began to fall from her eyes and she burried her head in her mothers blonde hair. "I'm sorry mom." She cried.

"Why are you sorry." Midori asked also crying out of happiness.

"'Cause I worried you." Natsuki said pushing her away gently. She took the back of her hand and wiped away the stray tears. Although she was still crying.

"It's okay." Midori said wiping away a tear.

Tears filled up the young blondes eyes again. She embraced her mother tightly. "M-mommy." she cried. Everyone smiled.

"So Tsunade." Sasuke started. Tsunade looked at him. "Is the festival still on for tomorrow?"

Tsunade looked at Natsuki and pondered a minute. "I'll leave that in her hands." She said pointing at the sobbing blonde.

Once that couple of words registered in the weeping blondes name she jumped up. "Yay the festivals on for tomorrow."

Everyone sweatdropped. _'She was just crying and now shes jumping around cheering. Shes the one whos bipolar.'_ Tsunade said smiling slightly.

"Okay so whos goin' with who?"Natsuki said asking the batch of friends starring at her.

"Who are you going with?" Kiba asked.

" I asked you first."Natsuki said raising one of her eyebrows.

"So. You tell us who your going with first or we won't tell you who were going with." Kiba said smugly.

" You bastard" She said under her breathe.

"What do you not have a date." Kiba said laughing.

"Shut the hell up dog-breathe."Natsuki said raising her fist. Natsuki put her head down. That is until she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Natsuki looked up to see Sasuke.

"She's going with me." Sasuke said calmly. Natsuki started to blush ten shades of red.

"Well I guess I have a date now." Natsuki said quietly.

"Fine I guess we can tell you." Kiba said in defeat.

Kiba pointed at Shikamaru. " He's going with Ino." He then side shifted so he was pointing at Lee. "Lee is going with Sakura." Lee pumped his fist in the air and Sakura just blushed. He once again shifted so he was pointing at Neji. "He's going with Gaara." He then pointed at himself. "And I'm going with Hinata."

"Wait who else is going with who. I mean theres Choji, Shino, and TenTen. Are they not going to the festival." Nastuki said counting off a fingure each time she said a name.

"Yea well I heard that TenTen and some other guy from who knows were are hitting it off but shes not going to the festival, and Choji and Shino just couldn't get dates." Kiba said informing Natsuki.

"Oh. Well okay." Natsuki said smiling. Midori stood beside Natsuki and leaned down and whispered something in her ear. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Your right I totally forgot." Natsuki said running off she turned back and waved. "Okay guyes see you tomorrow at the festival." She ran off again but before she ran out the door she called back. "Sasuke pick me up at Seven please." Sasuke nodded his head as Natsuki ran out the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FESTIVAL DAY**

Natsuki starred at herself in the body length mirror and smiled. She turned toward her friend. "I can't wait until the festival." She said jumping up in down in her kimono.

Hinata nodded. Hinata was at Natsukis house beacuse Natsuki suggested that Sasuke and her and Hinata and Kiba went together.

Hinata had to admit Natsuki looked very pretty in her kimono. Natsuki had her hair up in a bun placed up with two blue chopsticks. She had a ocean blue kimono on with a sky blue obi. She also had a white fan with a blue rose on it.

Hinata was beautiful herself though. She had her hair like she usually had it but her kimono design made it look eligent. She had a white kimono with light blue roses all over it her fan was just plan white but still it looked eligent.

"Are we ready?" Hinata said quietly.

"Yep we just have to wait for those boys to get here." As she finished that sentence the doorbell rang and Natsuki jumped down the stairs to get it. She opened the door and saw Sasuke and Kiba. Natsuki smiled when she saw Sasukes eyes widen slightly. even Kibas eyes widened when he saw Natsuki but when Hinata came to stand beside her his eyes nearly popped out of his head. (This was Kiba remind you.)

"So Sasuke are we ready to go?" Natsuki smiled.

Sasuke could simply nod his head. She took his arm and they walked off with Hinata and Kiba right beside them.

Sasuke was wearing a midnight blue Haori (boy Kimono) his obi was black. Kiba had a grey Haori on with a Darker grey obi. So far they walked through the quiet streets of Konoha. Up ahead you could see a batch of lights and people in Kimonos. Natsukis eyes started to sparkle as she let go of Sasukes arm and grabbed Hinatas hand pulling her alonf to the festival.

When they were at the front entrance Natsuki began to jump up and down like a little child. "Look Hinata, look." Natsuki said pointing to random places. Booths with small prizes were hung up everywhere. And people were laughing. "It looks so fun." Natsuki said with a smile.

"Your acting as if you a six year old." Sasuke said to Natsuki as he rapped a hand around her waist.

"Oh really Sasuke if I'm a six year old then what does that make you." She said turning her head away from Sasuke very childishly.

" um..well I'm fourteen so yea."Sasuke said.

Natsuki glared and stuck her tongue out.

"I must admit though, "Sasuke began. "Your a very cute six year old."

_**SMACK!**_

"Ouch." Sasuke said plainly. "That hurt."

"Well...yea it was suppose to." Natsuki said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Oh and by the way, "Natsuki took a big breath. "I AM NOT SIX!!!!" She yelled and then entered her pouty stage. Sasuke walked over to her and rapped his hands around her waist once again.

"You may not be six, " He said slyly. "But you act like you are." Natsuki glared at him and stepped away.

"Fine then be that way." Natsuki said pouting. Although on the inside she was really smiling. she loved to get Sasuke all worked up over nothing.

"Don't tell me your mad because of that." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. Nastuki turned the other way with a 'hmmp' "Natsuki. " she turned with another 'hmmp'  
"Come on Natsuki."

"No you make Natsuki sad." Natsuki said in a very childish way.

"Natsuki?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"You said Natsuki was a six year old so guess what, Natsuki is now a six year old." Natsuki said pouting.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine your not a six year old, your a fourteen year old."

"Nope." Natsuki said smiling. "Sasuke said Natsuki was six year old so six year old is what Natsuki is."

"Your acting like a child."

Natsuki nodded her head happily.

"SASUKE!! NATSUKI!!!" Sasuke and Natsuki turned there head to see Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Lee all coming there way. Natsuki smiled more.

When the group reached Sasuke and Natsuki, Sakura and Ino gave Natsuki a hug.

"Hello Natsuki." Ino and Sakura said in union.

"Hello Ino. Hello Sakura." Natsuki said in her childish voice.

"Um Natsuki what's with your voice." Sakura asked sweatdropping along with Ino, Shikamaru and even Lee.

" Uh. Nothings wrong with Nastukis voice. Right Sasuke?" She said tilting her head a bit.

Sasukes eyebrow twitched.

Sakura glarred at Sasuke. "What did you do to Natsuki?"

" Nothing I just told her she was acting like a six year old." Sasuke said calmly.

"So now Natsuki is six. YAY!"Natsuki said jumping up and down.

"It's somewhat annoying. "Sasuke said with a sigh.

Natsuki frowned and tears began to brim her eyes. she sunk down to the ground and began to cry like a little kid. Everyone sweatdropped.

Sasuke sighed once again. He kneeled down infront of Natsuki. "Listen Natsuki." Sasuke said. "If your a good girl I," Sasuke pointed to himself. "Will try and win you a prize."

Natsuki smiled. "YAY!!!!!! Okay Natsuki will be good." Natsuki once again took his arm and they mad there way to the entrance.

They stopped infront of what looked like a ticket booth and pulled out their headbands. The man looked them over and nodded his head. Just as they were about to walk through, the man called them. "What we need to verify one more thing." Natsuki and Sasuke looked back and nodded. " We need you guys to kiss." The guy smirked.

Nastuki blushed and her eyes widened. "What Tsunade actually meant that I thought she was just joking." She said in a very unchild-like tone.

Sasuke smiled. "No longer six are we Natsuki."

She turned towards him. "Shut up."

"All we need is you guyes to give each other one little smooch and then your free."

Natsuki held up her fist. "Fine. "She said through clenched teeth. She grabbed onto a part of Sasukes Haori and pulled his lips down to hers. Sasukes eyes widened in shock. But the warmth of her lips made that shock go away. Natsuki pulled away after a few seconds but for Sasuke it felt like an enternity. But a good one. Natsuki stormed off pulling Sasuke closely behind her.

After awhile she finally loosened up and they began playing booth games. Natsuki won a prize and Sasuke won a prize at the end they exchanged there prizes shyly. Natsuki gave Sasuke a wolf and Sasuke gave Natsuki a fox. In everybodys opinion the stuffed animals they gave each other suited one another. At the end of the night everybody went home. As Sasuke and Natsuki were walking by each other Natsuki suddenly smiled.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Yea." He said turning toward her.

"Will you follow me somewhere."

"Sure."Sasuke said confused. Natsuki smiled and began pulling him along. After a brief 10 minutes of walking Natsuki covered Sasukes eyes with her hand. "What are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Natsuki giggled. "I want it to be a suprise."Natsuki pulled him on a little bit more and carefully ushered him to sit down. "Okay are you ready."

Sasuke nodded his head. Natsuki took her hand of of his eyes and Sasukes eyes widened. Sasuke saw the most beautiful sight. There infront of him was the whole starry sky. The swirls of silver danced around the midnight sky happily. Sasuke sat there starring.

"You know Sasuke," Sasuke looked at Natsuki. "I think I'm ready to tell you how I'm alive. It's gonna sound kinda cheesy though." Natsuki laughed scratching the back of her head.

Sasuke smiled. "I don't care."

Natsuki smiled and looked up at the stars. "You brother, he said love was weak right. That it was a weakness."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Well I think Its the exact opposite. No I don't think I know. Sasuke I risked my life for you because I love you." Sasuke starred at her wide-eyed sure she told him countless times that she loved him but this time it sounded so beautiful when she said it you could tell she meant it. "When I got stabbed I did die. But the weird thing is that before my spirit was ready to leave my body I talked with Kyuubi."

Natsuki broke her gaze with the stars and starred at Sasuke. "Kyuubi said that courage had nothing to do with saving ones life. She said that Love did. The more you loved a person the more you would risk for them. And I just happened to love you a fair amount." Natsuki said laughing. "But that's not the point. Lets see why am I alive now, thats a question your gonna have to answer because Sasuke I think its because of you that I'm alive."

Sasuke had a quzzical look on his face which made Natsuki laugh. "When we were at the hospital you grabbed my hand in yours and I remeber one thing you said clearly you said 'I love you Natsuki and I always will. ' and thats what gave me the strength just those few words. Those are the only words I needed to her to know that you loved me. And that made me happy." Sasuke stood up and Natsuki looked at him strangely. "Sasuke?"

He smiled down at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up embracing her in the process. " I love you Natsuki."

Natsuki smiled. "I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled her away from her just a little and looked in her ocean blue eyes. He leaned down and placed his lips in hers. She accepted the kiss. And I guess you could say that was there first 'real' kiss. One of pure love and hope. One with faith a courage. These too now know the true meaning of love, and also that love can overcome anything even death.

**LOVE IS STRONG**

**_The End._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Happy I finished the story. Hey if you guys want I will make a sequel I really will if you want but if you like it the way it is it's okay with me, Thanks for all the reviewers who reviewed throughout this story It makes me happy to know how much you liked it. Anyway I hope you liked the ending. I tried my best. JA NE


	15. Future Stories and InfoImportant

READY for SOME Information!

Hello people who added this story on alert forever ago. I wanted to say thank you for even reading this. I wrote it when I was 11 and quite frankly, I think I've progresses quite a bit in the skill of writing. I'm not saying I'm super amazing at it. But as I read trough this I noticed, I had no idea what I was doing. Did you notice that the plot jumped from one to another to another, and then ended like that. I was a tad bit confused, no I was majorly confused. I'm surprised most of you were actually able to understand it.

Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm back after almost three years, and I will continue writing, so if you want me to fix the story up, vote on my poll or even review right her right now. I will be posting a story later this week, or next week. Since finals are coming up it may be next week…oh well. I will have it up. Hopefully all of my readers of 'Love is Strong' will read my new upcoming story 'Child-like Revelations'. Here's a little info!!

_**Child-like Revelations**_

**Summary: Naruto is turned into a child, and for some reason latches onto Sasuke. So as Tsunade tries to find a cure, Sasuke is stuck with Naruto, but in the meantime learns a lot more about the teenager in the toddlers body. After all they say children do speak their mind. **

By the way, there is going to be SasuNaru. I'm a fanatic…so sorry if you dislike it. If I get enough requests I might actually make another female Naruto story…only if my readers suggest it though.

Anyway, Help me out folks:

-Want me to fix 'Love is Strong'

Vote- Yes…No…

You're choice! State your reasoning…please.


	16. New story rewrite

okay, I've started to re-write 'Love is Strong'. No worries though. For those who wanted the old story, it's staying, but for those you wanted a re-write, I've started it. The first chapter is already uploaded so check it out and update. Please and Thankyou.


End file.
